This is me
by shadows99
Summary: "Remember when you were a kid and the only thing that mattered was if you were going to get that new toy from Target or if you were going to get that new bike for Christmas? Well, that was never me." It was one slip-up that allowed her to be discovered and changed her life forever. From human to something that isn't quite vampire, Twilight through the eyes of Elizabeth Cullen
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hey guys, so this isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first Twilight fanfiction. Honestly, my other fanfictions really needed editing, but I wasn't up to the task so I worked on this little idea that has been floating around in my head instead. I hope you enjoy and please keep in mind this is the prologue, so it is supposed to be really short. I plan to upload chapter 1 tomorrow. Please follow, favorite, and review! constructive criticism is always welcome._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs._**

* * *

 _Remember when you were a kid and the only thing that mattered was if you were going to get that new toy from Target or if you were going to get that state-of-the-arts bike for Christmas? Well, that was never me._

 _At school kids were always talking about some brand new game or hight tech computer, but I couldn't afford to think about things like that. I had to think about if I was going to have food that night for dinner or if I needed to smuggle something from the school cafeteria. It wasn't that my family didn't have food or couldn't afford it so much as it was my parents belief that if I ate every day I wouldn't be cute enough for them to show off at parties anymore. If I ate every day then I wouldn't be worth keeping around anymore. So no, I didn't care about the new transformers video game that just came out._

* * *

"Elizabeth! Get down here NOW!" I could hear my mother screaming from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," I replied bolting down the stairs and through the dining room.

"And no running in this house! Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," an eight-year-old me echoed.

"What is this I hear from you teacher about you getting into fights at school and calling the other kids names?"

"I didn't do anything! They're lying!" I pleaded not guilty knowing there was about a one in a hundred chance that she would believe me.

"They're lying?!" she screamed in my ear "You're the one lying coming home covered in bruises with your dress torn up! Do you know who much money those dresses cost your father and I? Maybe we're spoiling you and you're just being an ungrateful little brat! Maybe we should stop paying for the food that's making you so fat and the dresses that you obviously don't appreciate!"

"No please, I'll be good! I won't say a word or complain at parties and I won't eat any lunches so that I'm not fat!" I said knowing I could still get a Miniature school lunch and they won't notice the small amounts of money disappearing from their seemingly endless bank accounts.

"No, it's too late now! No dinner for the rest of the month and no new dress or anything else if you are just going to be so ungrateful!"

"But mom, the bruises and cuts are from da-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CONTINUE TO LIE IN THIS HOUSE! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK DOWN AT ALL TODAY!" My mom said slapping me across the face.

"Y-yes ma'am," my voice wavered as I made a conscious effort not to run up the stairs.

"And I said no running!"

At this point, it just wasn't worth it to reply.

* * *

My room was my one place of partial solitude. The one place where I could break down and no one would see me or care. The one place where I could be completely and totally alone if only for a few minutes. But now my room was the one place I didn't want to be. The walls felt like they were closing in on me and the air felt stuffy and toxic. I couldn't breathe.

I slid out of the tight dress and put on a simple gray and pink gown. The silky fabric brushed against my knees making me shiver and decide to put on a pair of thin, white leggings.

But none of that helped the room was still was still toxic and it was getting harder to breathe by the second.

I was about to open a window for some fresh, cool air when I heard heavy footsteps falling on the carpeted stairs.

"What did you do to your mother! She's so upset! Says you were fighting at school and when she calmly confronted you about it, you hit her and ran up here! She had no choice but to ground you and take away your dinner!" **He** said raising a fist that was shaking with anger as he stepped into the room.

"You deserve way worse than that! And that's exactly what I going to give you!" He shouted. He raised his hand and hit me across the face as I shut my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I pleaded as a last resort.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU HURT YOUR MOTHER!" he hit me repeatedly and soon the pain was too much for me to pinpoint where it was coming from.

My dad left my room about ten minutes later leaving me on the floor in unimaginable amounts of pain.

Somewhere around midnight, I found the strength to get up and wander painfully over to the door. It was still unlocked so pushed it open and stumbled ungracefully down the stairs and out the front door. The air was becoming more toxic by the minute.

I thought that once I was outside I would be able to breathe, but I was so wrong. The air outside was even worse.

I stumbled around the grassy field outside of our house before I couldn't stand it anymore. I laid down and let darkness claim me.

* * *

 _Apparently my dad had hit me harder than he thought because some people found me out in the field and called nine-one-one. I had internal bleeding and was comatose a week. When I woke up I came face to face with the people who had found me. Carlisle and Esme. Of course, when social services found out what my parents had put me through I was removed from their care and soon after I was sent to live with the Cullens. A Year later they adopted me and I've been living a crazy life with my wonderful, strange family ever since._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for the follows and reviews on the last chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review on this chapter, as always constructive criticism is welcome. I know my writing isn't perfect, but I would really like to know what you guys think of it. The next chapter will be up sometime time tomorrow. I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

"Hey sleepy head, It's time to wake up!" the voice of my sister Alice screamed in my ear.

"No," I replied groggily, "I'm not going to school today, or ever again for that matter," I rolled over and stuffed my face into an overly fluffy pillow.

"Yes, you are. It isn't even that bad and we can't leave without you and if you don't get up then we'll be late so you have to the count of three before I make you get out of bed."

"One, two, thr-"

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up," I moaned into the pillow.

"You don't look like you're moving at all to me." Alice chuckled

I didn't reply.

"Okay fine, you've given me no choice," she said before tickling my sides deviously. "Are you going to get up now?" she asked.

"YES!" I rolled over and jumped out of bed, pushing her hands away. "You don't play fair, at all!"

"You're awake now, aren't you?" she stated while trying to hold back her laughter.

" I have to shower now, so you have to get out," I ground out ignoring her previous statement.

"Okay, Okay, I'm leaving," she held up her hands in mock surrender.

I stuck my tongue out at her. _I know, so mature._

Thirty-five minutes later I had showered, brushed my teeth, put on the slightest bit of makeup, and I was currently trying to find something that stood up to my sisters' standards to wear. I settled on a pair of light gray leggings and a blue and white chevron dress that my other sister, Rosalie, got me for my birthday last year.

"Hey, Liz come on we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" My brother Emmett yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I called back, not bothering to raise my voice. I knew he could hear me just fine.

Three and a half minutes later I was downstairs grabbing a breakfast bar off the table and swinging my book bag onto my back.

"Took you long enough," Edward teased, ruffling my hair as he ushered me into his Volvo. Everyone was already waiting in the car.

 _Hey! I'm only human!_ I thought indignantly. Edward chuckled softly, "That you are."

The rest of the car ride was completely uneventful which was a rare occurrence in my family. I thought about the most random things during the car ride to school. Things such as the weather, -which was, of course, rainy- School, and my crazy family. And I'm pretty sure that for once Edward wasn't interested in reading my thoughts.

"Think again," His deep voice jerked my out of my thoughts.

Oh _my god!_ I jumped in the seat before my heart rate slowly returned to normal.

"That's not nice!" I lectured while crossing my arms like a five-year-old child.

"Sure it is," he chuckled as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Have a nice day at school," Edward called out as I jumped out of the car.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I could hear my siblings laughing at me as I ran off to go find my friends.

A few minutes later I found them all lounging around just inside the cafeteria.

"Hey!" I called out jogging over to join them.

"What? oh, hey Lizzie!" My friend Jordan smiled and waved at me as I sat down in an unoccupied chair.

"Hi, Jorden!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Hey, Liz did you hear about the new girl Isabella Swan?" My other friend Mike asked as he walked up behind me.

"Oh, you mean the chief's daughter?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Yeah, her."

"I did. Rosie was talking about her last night," I recalled thinking back to our brief conversation last night.

"Oh. apparently she's from Arizona, but she's so pale!" He replied smiling slightly.

"Really? I haven't seen her yet, she's in the grade above mine." I stated as I swallowed the breakfast bar that I had grabbed from my house in two bites. Hey, I was hungry

"Yeah, that's right. Sometimes I forget you're just a little baby." Mike smirked patting me on the head before walking away as the first bell rung.

"Hey, I'm the same age as Jordan!" I called after him angrily.

He waved his hand to dismiss what I had just said.

I angrily blew out a puff of air before scurrying after Jordan who had already left to get to our first class on time

* * *

RIIIIIIING

the long, drawn out bell sounded signaling that class was over and it was time to go to lunch.

"And don't forget that your paper on the different phases of mitosis is due tomorrow!" my science teacher called out as kids ran out of the classroom and into the hallway.

As I walked towards lunch after stopping by my locker I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I turned around and saw a girl I didn't recognize staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked my voice had a little more edge to it than I meant it to.

"I… Um…. can you tell me how to get to the cafeteria?" she asked stuttering nervously.

 _Oh, so this must be the infamous Isabella Swan. Mike was right, she is really pale._ "You go down that hallway and then out the door and into the brick building across from this one."

"Ok, thanks." she hurried off, presumably to the cafeteria.

I was about to follow her when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Lizzie! Wait!" It was Alice.

"Alice," I smiled at her once she was beside me.

"So how were the classes that you have already taken over and over and should really just help me with my homework in said subjects instead of working in those classes? I'm sure dad would let you skip school if you were helping me." I let out in one breath as I smiled at her overly sweetly looking up at her through my eyelashes.

"Haha, very funny, but no, I'm not doing your project that you haven't started on yet for you." _Oh well, I tried._

"No fair," I pouted and at that moment, I probably looked more like a three-year-old than a fifteen-year-old girl.

"It's your project, and you should have started on it sooner if you didn't want to work on it now. You guys have had the assignment since Monday," she lectured softly as we entered the bustling cafeteria.

I continued to pout like a little kid.

Even though she wasn't getting any food, Alice still followed me through the line as I bought a cheese sandwich, an apple, and lemonade.

Once we were sitting at our table I started eating before looking up to see all my siblings watching me silently.

"See, this is why I always sit with my friends instead of you guys," I teased lightly.

"It's not our fault we don't eat," Jasper said distractedly as he looked at a girl with short, sandy hair.

"You could if you wanted to," I replied cheekily not realizing how tense he was.

"Sure, just as soon as you drink blood and eat dirt every day for lunch," he grinned finally relaxing and looking at me.

"Point taken." Beside me, Edward breathed a sigh or relief that I could only imagine was a habit left over from his previous life.

The rest of lunch was fairly uneventful. I didn't even eat the fifty cents apple. The only interesting thing was that Edward never once took his eyes of the new girl, Isabella.

* * *

At the end of the school day, we all piled into Edwards Volvo and he drove us home at over one hundred miles and hour. I think the only reason was for his amusement from my terrified thoughts and now extremely pale and sweaty skin.

We made it home in just over ten minutes and I immediately jumped out of the car and ran inside. I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up before washing out my mouth with water from the sink.

As I came out of the bathroom I could hear Esme -my mom- scolding Edward for driving home so fast while I was in the car. _Ha, take that Edward_

I smirked cheekily at Edward before running up the stairs to try to complete my seemingly impossible paper.

I got into my room and took a minute to admire the baby blue walls, which had been painted the same color as my eyes upon my arrival. I pulled out everything I needed for the project- colored pens, markers, pencils, and printer paper- and sat down at my desk before staring hopelessly at the blank sheets of paper.

* * *

Half an hour later I hadn't moved at all and the papers were still impossibly blank. There was a knock at my door and I sprang up ready for any distraction from the horrible task. When I opened the door Alice was standing there her face neutral.

"If I don't help you then you are going to fail this assignment. So I'll help, but I won't do the assignment for you," she smirked as she walked past me and into my room.

She threw herself down on my bed after grabbing all the supplies off my desk.

"Are you coming or not?" she chuckled patting a spot next to her on the bed.

I quickly strode over to my bed and laid down beside her as she began to explain the different phases. I wrote down key facts as she went and then added color to my very basic drawing as she watched silently.

It was a little after ten when I finished my project and set the three paper booklet down on my nightstand, but made no actual attempt to move off of the bed. I was too tired to put that much effort into doing something so trivial as standing up.

"Okay, you finished now you need to eat and go to bed," Alice said, sounding a lot like my mom.

"Not hungry," I mumbled rolling over so that my face was pushed up against a pillow.

"Well you're still going to eat so you have to get up now," she smirked before I felt a weight lift off the bed

"I don't want to eat," I complained as I followed her lead and sluggishly got up off the bed.

"Please, just humor me," She sighed before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs

"Sit," she commanded pointing to one of the dining room chairs. I obeyed and she smiled, appeased for the moment.

A second later she placed a small salad and a turkey sandwich in front of me before she sat down in the chair across the table. I slowly ate the sandwich and salad before placing the dishes in the sink and climbing back up the stairs and into my room.

I moved through the phases of getting ready for bed in a very zombie-like manner as soon as Alice left the room before laying down in bed and switching off the lamp on my nightstand. I rolled over and faced the window before shutting my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _I thought that when you were tired you were supposed to have a dreamless sleep which is why I hadn't slept for mote than three hours these last two days, but my dreams were still plagued by nightmares. Just like all the other nights for the last seven years._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so this week to celebrate Thursday being my last day of school I'm going camping with some friends. While I'm camping I don't plan to work on this fanfiction at all so I hope you guys understand my reasoning behind not updating for the next few days. I tried to make this chapter a little longer so I hope that it doesn't seem too rushed. I know that this chapter is confusing, but that is because it is mostly from Lizzie's point of view while she is sick, and when I'm sick things don't make much sense to me either.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 **I was in my parent's old house, yet somehow it was different.**

 **It was sadder than before, if that was possible. Lonelier too. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere to be seen.**

 **I was in my old room, but it was devoid of furniture and color. The only reason I recognized it was because of its odd, slightly triangular shape. Then suddenly I wasn't.**

 **I was in the field where Carlisle and Esme had found me. Except I wasn't the current me. I was an eight-year-old child again.**

 **I shivered as I looked down and saw the blood coating my hands and dress.**

 **Then I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I looked up to see my father grinning maniacally as he wedged a sharp knife deeper into my chest.**

 **They had never used weapons to hurt me as far back as I could remember. Only their hands and words.**

 **He twisted the knife one final time before yanking it out and disappearing into the forest.**

 **Then my family was there. I was relieved at first until I remembered exactly what they were.**

 **They were vampires and I was a small, defenseless child covered in her own blood.**

 **They all looked the same as real life except for one thing. They all had bright, blood red eyes. And their eyes were all focused on me.**

 **I screamed out as they all stalked closer, Jasper in the lead.**

* * *

Apparently I screamed myself awake because when I opened my eyes I could see Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all standing in front of me.

I quickly scrambled backward across the bed until my head hit the wall. I heard the thud, but all I felt was numbness. I curled my arms around my legs and watched as Jasper tried to move towards me.

"No!" I screamed out and tried to move back further on the bed.

Jasper pulled away from me like he had been burned and I felt a slight wave of guilt wash over me. But the feeling was quickly suppressed by fear.

"Shh, you're okay," Emmett soothed as he walked towards me slowly his hands held out t in a placating manner. "It was just a nightmare, I'm not going to hurt you."

He sat down on the edge of the bed before slowing reaching out towards me. I didn't move away.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled gently on me until I was leaning against his side.

"See, you're completely safe," I heard him whisper in my ear as I felt Rosalie and Jasper sit down on the bed as well.

I stayed like that for almost ten minutes. Just leaning against his side focusing on dispelling my nightmare and evening out my rapid breathing. I could feel Jasper's waves of calmness helping me to settle down and relax.

Eventually, my breathing returned to normal and although the nightmare was still fresh in my mind I sat up and looked at Jasper. "Sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to hurt you," I apologized sincerely, knowing that this wasn't the first time I had reacted badly to my family trying to calm me down after a particularly bad nightmare.

"It's okay," he stated evenly, "it wasn't your fault. You were confused."

"I still feel really bad about it though," I said hanging my head.

A second later I felt a cold hand lifting my chin. I looked up into Jasper's eyes and saw that he wasn't hurt or angry. "It wasn't your fault," he stated again.

"I know, I just…" I trailed off as he dropped his hand.

I felt Emmett and Rosalie move off the bed before the door gently shut behind them.

"Little one, I know that It wasn't your fault that you were scared, you don't need to feel bad," Jasper spoke up never breaking eye contact with me.

"But I…"

"No," Jasper cut me off, "I'm okay, now come on or you're going to be late for school."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, searching his face.

"I'm sure," he said before smiling, "Now come on little monkey, you need to get ready for school."

"Okay," I nodded accepting his offered hand.

I quickly disappeared into the bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

I emerged ten minutes and one extremely hot shower later, dressed in only a towel.

I quickly strode over to my closet and flung the sliding door open. My closet was mostly filled with dresses -fancy and every day- courtesy of my sisters, Rosalie and Alice, who were always more worried about what I was wearing then I was.

I grabbed a white blouse and a light pair of jeans before placing the hangers in the back of the closet and changing quickly.

After I had changed stumbled down the stairs and into Rosalie.

"Sorry, Rosie," I apologized laughing as she made a face at my long-time nickname for her.

"It's fine, are you okay from this morning?" she asked, concerned.

"Mmhm, I'm fine. Jazz helped me."

"Okay good, " she smiled ever so slightly before pulling me into the kitchen.

She pointed to a stool in front of the counter without a word before she sped over to the pantry. She sat a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice in front of me before she walked out of the room, probably to go find Emmett.

I quickly devoured the cereal and was washing out the bowl when my mom and dad came down the stairs.

"You're up early," Carlisle remarked lightly.

"I couldn't sleep," I responded and I didn't miss the worried look that passed between my two parents before dad leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm off to work now, behave at school okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," he replied as he kissed Esme on the cheek.

I finished washing out the bowl before grabbing my book bag and heading out to the garage. I climbed into Edward's Volvo which was always unlocked planning to surprise everyone, or at least Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper when they came outside.

However, I couldn't keep my eyes open and soon enough I had drifted off on the back seat.

* * *

What seemed like seconds later I felt a cold pair of hands gently shaking me awake.

"Rise and shine," Alice whispered in my ear before she gently pushed me into one of the window seats.

I was still somehow exhausted, so as soon as Edward started driving I shut my eyes and leaned my head against Alice's shoulder.

The last thing I remember is her cold hands brushing a strand of my incredibly blonde hair away from my face.

* * *

 **ALICE'S POV**

"Edward, she's unnaturally hot," I said with worry as soon as Elizabeth drifted off to sleep.

I felt her forehead for what was probably the millionth time in the last five minutes or so. She had a thin layer of sweat coating her forehead and I'm surprised that Carlisle didn't notice, him being a doctor and all.

Edward slowed the car down slightly and look back at Lizzie.

"I'm sure Carlisle would have noticed if she was sick," Edward pointed out, yet he also looked worried.

"Maybe we shouldn't take her to school?" Jasper spoke up from the seat beside Edward.

"I agree with Jasper," Rosalie said from beside me.

I also nodded in agreement. With that settled Edward was about to turn the car around when I felt Lizzie stiffen beside me.

"Hey," I soothed quietly, "We think you're sick, okay? We are going to take you back home," I tried to explain the situation.

"No," her voice was barely above a whisper, yet it sounded strained, "I'm okay. I want to go to school."

I quickly looked into the future and saw that so far she would make it through the day okay, even if she went to school. Although, that could change at any given time.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked as the car stopped moving and I felt four other pairs of eyes on us.

She nodded slightly once and I looked up at Edward.

 _Go ahead and take us to school. I think she'll be fine._

He nodded and started driving much slower than he normally did for Lizzie's sake.

* * *

Eventually, we made it to school and I helped as Lizzie stumbled out of the car nearly tripping over her own feet more than once.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" I whispered in her ear hoping that she had changed her mind.

"I'm sure," she replied softly her voice stronger than before.

I thought that she would be okay at school. After all, she would be surrounded by her friends and people who cared about her, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

 **(I could be really mean and leave you guys with a cliffhanger and a super short chapter right here, but I won't).**

* * *

 **ELIZABETH'S POV**

I awoke to the gentle swaying of the car as I noticed that Edward was driving ever so slightly slower than he normally did. That's when I became aware of the conversation around me as the car slowed to a stop.

"Hey," Alice's voice sounded from somewhere above me. It felt like I was trying to hear her from underwater. "we think you're sick, okay? We are going to take you back home."

Home. Where I had people who would sit there worrying about me all day. No, I would be fine at least until the end of school. I could tell that Edward liked Isabella and I didn't want to ruin that for him by making him come home or taking his mind off of her.

"No," I whispered to Alice although I knew everyone could probably hear me. "I'm okay, I want to go to school."

It took way too much effort to say those few words.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Alice asked, but it still sounded like I was underwater.

I nodded slightly before stopping since that caused me to nearly throw up.

The car resumed moving and I leaned even farther into Alice's shoulder.

As much as I wanted to fall back asleep my body had other plans because I was aware of the whole car ride and I was pretty sure that I looked like hell.

Finally, we made it to school and I opened my eyes.

My vision swam and I would have fallen out of the car if Alice hadn't of caught me, multiple times.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Alice asked again and this time, I forced my voice not to strain or give out while I replied.

"I'm sure."

I stumbled off to class not bother to go looking for my friends as I probably couldn't find them anyway. The sun made my vision that much worse.

As soon as I made it to my English class I sat down at my desk, took out my homework, and then laid my head down on the cool desk.

* * *

"Liz, Hey, come one wake up," Jordan was shaking me and whispering in my ear.

"Jeez, Lizzie, you're burning!"

"I know," I mumbled into my hand not moving at all.

"Come on you need to go to the nurse," Jordan said pulling on my arm lightly.

"No, please no Jor," I said looking up at her.

"You need to," she argued back.

"Please?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Okay, but only if you promise to go if you feel any worse," she relented sitting down next to me.

"I promise," _I don't think that it is possible to feel worse than I do right now._

* * *

My next four classes passed in a blur and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus on anything. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't have Jordan in all my classes I would have fallen asleep or missed the bell. Or both.

I was currently leaning heavily on Jordan as we walked to lunch. I was trying to focus on what she was saying, but the feeling of being underwater had been getting worse all day.

"Jordan! Elizabeth!" It was Emmett.

Jordan wrapped one arm around me before turning around to face my brother.

I smiled weakly at him as he walked over and simply lifted me up bridal style.

"It's okay Jordan, I can take care of her from here."

Jordan nodded before whispering "Get better soon. we're still going camping this weekend if you feel better," before bounding off towards the cafeteria.

I felt Emmett start walking and I buried my head in his chest to try and stop the nausea. It didn't really work that well and it was all I could do not to throw up.

"No nurse," I mumbled and he nodded. "No nurse."

About three minutes later we reached Edward's car and Emmett ever so gently set me down in one of the seats before promising to be right back.

And true to his promise he was back a minute later with Edward and Alice.

"Hey honey," Alice said sliding gracefully into the seat beside me.

"Do you feel worse or better than before?" She asked while she placed a cold hand on my forehead

I didn't answer. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want her to know that I felt a lot worse.

"Worse," Edward said from the drivers seat as he backed out of the parking place, "A lot worse."

 _Dang it Edward. You're a traitor._

I could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"Elizabeth Amelia Cullen, you should have told us that you felt worse," Alice lectured using my full name, anger and worry obvious in her tone.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you worry, like you are now," I mumbled as I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't deserve to cry, but I hated when my family was mad at me.

"Alice," Edward warned softly after reading my mind if he ever actually stopped reading it.

It only took Alice one look at my face for her to realize what he was talking about.

"Hey, don't cry, okay? I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried," Alice said her voice a lot calmer now as she began rubbing calming circles on my back.

"I'm not crying," I protested as I wiped angrily at the tears, "I just don't want anyone to worry about me."

"Well, we are all going to be worried about you no matter what because we all love you," Alice said as she hugged me gently against her chest.

I shivered. Even with how hot I felt she was still as cold as ice.

* * *

A few minutes later Edward pulled into the garage and I was vaguely aware of Alice lifting me up and carrying me inside.

My skin came in contact with a cool fabric which I identified as the sheets on my bed.

"She needs to eat and drink something."

That was Rosalie. _When did she get here?_

A weight lifted off the bed and a second later Edward was helping me sit up as Emmett handed me a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

I drank the water slowly even though it felt like it was burning my throat, but I left the soup untouched. I don't think I could suffer through that as well.

"Please eat Lizzie." Edward.

"You can't get better if you don't eat." Still Edward.

I defiantly shook my head and I felt him sigh before he helped me lay back down.

"Just say one of our names if you need anything. The soup is on the bedside table and dad will be home soon." Jasper.

The light switched off and I rolled over before drifting off into a restless sleep.

I woke up as I heard what I thought was the door opening.

"Hello?" I called out tentatively my voice low and coarse.

When no one answered I opened my eyes. The room was still pitch black.

Then suddenly I was staring into a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *

 **So, turns out it still ended in a cliffhanger either way. I hate to leave the chapter like this, but as I said I'm going camping and I won't be able to upload to fanfiction while I'm away. Hopefully, I will be able to upload relatively soon after I get back. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **-Shadows**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was planning on uploading this chapter last night, but after camping we went to the lake and when I got back home I was just too tired to finish writing this chapter. I also know that it is a little shorter than the others, but I thought that uploading a short chapter was better than not uploading at all. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. And now here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

previously:

I heard what I thought was the door open.

"Hello?" I called out tentatively my voice low and coarse.

When no one answered I opened my eyes. The room was still pitch black.

Then suddenly I was staring into a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *

I tried to scream, but the red-eyed person clamped their hand over my mouth before I made any sound at all.

They didn't remove their hand and I couldn't breathe. I tried to think about something that would grab Edward's attention, but I blacked out from lack of air before I could know if it had worked or not.

* * *

I woke up again in my room with sunlight light leaking through the blue curtains that hid my window from view.

The house was peacefully quiet. I glanced at my alarm clock: it read 12:23 pm.

No wonder the house was so quiet. Everyone was probably at school.

Then I remembered last night. The eerie red eyes. The anger and hate that I had seen in them.

I knew the eyes belonged to a vampire, the only problem was I didn't know if they had been the result of a feverish dream or not.

It felt real, but then again so did most of my dreams.

I didn't have any more time to contemplate the mysterious eyes because the door opened silently and Rosalie glided into my room without a sound.

"How do you feel?" she asked sitting down on the edge of my bed. _Should I tell her about the eyes? No. I probably imagined them. No need to make everyone worry over something that I imagined._

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I avoided her question, but she wasn't having it.

"This conversation is about you, not me. Now answer the question," her face was emotionless but I could see worry and stress in her eyes.

"Fine?" It came out as a question and I cringed hoping she wouldn't notice. But of course, she did.

"Don't lie, I can always have Edward come up here and read your mind," she threatened the slightest traces of a smirk on her lips.

"Better than yesterday," I answered still avoiding the question.

"How much better?" she asked still not satisfied.

"Better enough to talk and not fall asleep, but not much has changed besides that," _And I can hear you clearly._ I finally gave in and answered her question.

"I thought so," she smiled smugly but dropped the subject.

"Esme and Carlisle want you to take medicine before you go back to sleep," Rosalie said before she disappeared only to reappear seconds later with a bottle of pills and a glass of water balanced precariously in one hand.

"I'm not going back to sleep," I yawned.

"Okay, your not going to sleep, but you still have to take the medicine," she agreed, handing me two pills and a glass of water.

I made a face, but swallowed the pills and drank a few sips of the water before handing the glass back to her.

"You're supposed to drink lots of liquids when you sick so that you don't get dehydrated," she said trying to hand the glass back to me.

I shook my head, my compliance would only go so far.

She sighed but gave up and set the glass on the nightstand.

"Do you want to stay up here or come downstairs?" she asked quietly.

I shivered remembering the red eyes. _I do not want to be alone._ "Downstairs," I said yawning again.

"Not going to sleep, huh?" she asked sarcastically as she picked me up and began to slowly walk downstairs.

"Nope! Not at all!" I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"if you say so." She sat me down on the couch and I was surprised to see that most of my siblings were at random places around the room. Edward was at the piano, Rosalie was beside me, and Alice and Jasper were on the couch across from the one I was on. The only people missing were Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett.

"What about school?" I asked not really directing my question at anyone specifically. "Isn't today Friday?"

Alice and Jasper shared a look before Jasper spoke up. "Liz, you slept for almost two days. Today is Saturday. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme are out hunting."

"Oh," I said weakly as I leaned against Rosalie.

Edward chuckled as he began to play a soft lullaby on the piano. _Stop it._ I thought weakly. _You're making me tired._

"You're already tired," Edward replied, not looking up from the piano, but also not seeming to pay much attention to it.

 _Am not!_

He chuckled again.

I gave up on mentally arguing with Edward and instead closed my eyes as I felt someone- presumably Rosalie- drape a blanket over me. I was out within a few minutes.

* * *

When I woke up again my siblings were gone and the room had gotten extremely cold. I shivered and looked out at what I was wearing.

A tank top and shorts. No wonder I was so cold.

I stood up on shaking legs before I mad my way into the kitchen in search of my family.

They weren't in there either, so I decided to go back to my room where I could put on something much, much warmer.

I stumbled up the stairs tripping two or three times before I made it to the landing that my room was on.

I climbed into my room and changed into a new t-shirt and a pair of leggings before I laid down on my bed.

I meant to only stay there for a minute, but I fell asleep almost exactly after I closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, do you feel any better?" It was my dad.

"Hey, dad," I smiled up at him. "I feel a little bit better. I think Rosalie's medicine helped." _Whatever it was that she made me take._

"I'm glad," he also smiled. "Can you come downstairs and eat something before you go back to bed?"

I sighed before nodding and climbing out of bed.

He gently lifted me up bridal style before slowly -or slow for a vampire at least- walking down the stairs.

He sat me down on the couch beside Alice and I leaned into her side as he walked off into the kitchen.

"Hey," Alice smiled as she ran her fingers through my very messy blonde hair. "Sleeping beauty is awake at last."

I smiled at her teasing but didn't reply.

"How long did I sleep this time?" I asked her, slightly worried.

"Not that long," she smiled, "Just a few hours."

"Now when I need to sleep I'm not going to be able too," I complained to no one in particular.

Alice chuckled. "You'll be awake with the rest of us then."

When I said nothing else, Jasper spoke. "Come on, let us go outside. It snowed earlier."

I nodded in agreement. I LOVE snow.

I was sitting up about to follow Jasper out the door when Alice caught my arm.

"You need to eat and put on actual clothes and a jacket first," She said as she lead me up the stairs after grabbing a plate of food from Carlisle.

I sat on my bed eating the turkey sandwich as Alice went trough my closet pulling out a sweater, jeans, a jacket, and a pair of boots.

"Change," she ordered before gliding out of the room.

I complied quickly, changing out of my pajamas and into the outfit that Alice had carefully laid out on my bed.

Five minutes later I quickly climbed down the stairs and grabbed Jaspers hand allowing him to lead me outside.

* * *

The snow outside had been amazing! It was still falling in thin wisps and decorating every surface within sight.

To make it even better I had somehow convinced Jasper to make a snowman with me and with his super speed a tall snowman had been guarding the front of our house within minutes.

Eventually, though, the fun had to end, and as soon as I had started shivering Jasper had made me go back inside. Which brings us to the present time.

I shrugged off my now soggy jacket and hung it on a rack that stood right beside the front door.

I followed Jasper back into the living room and sat down beside Emmett leaning into his side.

"Jeez, Liz, I think you're colder than us now," He teased a playful smile on his lips.

"Haha, very funny," I remarked back sarcastically before I grabbed a blanket of the top of the couch and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I was content to just watch him and Edward play some nine-boarded chess game that I could not for the life of me keep up with before eventually I fell asleep. Again.

Some time later I felt a pair of cold hand lift me up and begin walking up the stairs.

"Huh?" I blinked blearily at the figure I front of me.

"Go back to sleep sweetie," It was my mom, Esme.

"Mmhm," I nodded and shut my eyes again as I heard her chuckle softly.

A minute later I was barely conscious of my mom setting me down on my bed before the door closed almost silently.

* * *

I woke up a little later and sat up rubbing at my eyes. Something felt very wrong.

Eventually, my vision adjusted to the dark room and I looked around confused. This was NOT my room.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun. Where is Elizabeth and how did she get there? Find out tomorrow!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review and as always constructive criticism is welcome. I won't know what I'm doing wrong unless you tell me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter is up a lot later in the day then I would have liked and I'm also sorry that it's still a bit short. Honestly, I really didn't like writing this chapter and I had to rewrite it a few times. I also didn't have time to edit it thoroughly as I normally do so please point out any mistakes if you find them. And now on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Previously:

I woke up a little later and sat up rubbing at my eyes. Something felt very wrong.

Eventually, my vision adjusted to the dark room and I looked around confused. This was NOT my room.

* * *

 _I knew I should have told Rosalie or somebody in my family about the red eyes._

For some reason, that was the only thing I could think about as I looked around the cold, dark room.

 _Edward?_ I called out tentatively in my mind, but it didn't seem to yield any results. Whoever had taken me had probably been smart enough to move me from the range of which he could read minds.

I waited a few minutes but nothing happened. _Do they even know I'm gone?_

Just then I heard the unmistakable creak of a door opening and the sound of slow footsteps falling on pavement.

Suddenly a man with piercing, red eyes and long, black hair appeared from the shadows holding something behind his back.

"I see that you are awake already, but we don't want that now do we?" he asked in a teasing manner, his voice holding an ever so slight accent that I couldn't really place.

I glared at him, and I'm sure that if looks could kill we would both be dead right now.

"Now, now, I won't tolerate any of that," he said stalking slowly, yet gracefully towards me.

I tried to move and for the first time, I realized that I was somehow chained to the floor.

"Stay still and this won't hurt as much," the mystery man said in a low, deep voice as he traced my cheekbone with his thumb.

Suddenly, I felt something cold prick my neck before I heard the clatter of a needle falling to the floor.

"Good girl," he teased before gliding away making no sound what so ever. There was no way that he was human. Normal people made at least a little sound when they moved and didn't have red eyes.

 _Help, Edward, please!_ I called out with my mind before whatever had been in the needle knocked me out.

* * *

When I awoke again, the man was gone and there was a bowl of what looked like mashed potatoes and a water bottle sitting in front of me. I undid the water bottle top and chugged the whole thing down.

That probably wasn't a good idea because a second later the world began to spin and I realized too late that there had been some kind of drug in the water.

It took about ten minutes for me to go unconscious, but those ten minutes had probably been some of the worst ten minutes of my life. The world was spinning and my ears were ringing. If felt like someone was trying to crush my skull. I'd only ever felt pain like this one other time.

* * *

When I awoke yet again something about me felt different… I felt weaker than before. A lot weaker.

 _Edward,_ I called out with my mind again not expecting to get any kind of answer. Which is why I was surprised when I heard something that sounded suspiciously like my family arguing above me.

"I do not care. I heard her and I'm going to get her whether you like it or not!"

A second later I heard the same door open and Edward came into view.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Edwards voice and it was EXTREMELY loud.

"Shh," I moaned trying to cover my ears. _Too loud._

He looked puzzled for a minute before he quickly got over it and sped over to me. He fiddled with the chains for a minute before giving up and snapping the chains off my wrist.

A second later he had lifted me up into his arms bridal style and he was speeding up a set of stairs that I had not known was there.

Everyone was still arguing when Edward came into an open but extremely dirty room still carrying me. It felt like my ears were splitting, yet I could do nothing to stop the noise.

I turned slightly so that my ears were covered by Edwards jacket. _PLEASE tell them to be quiet._

"Guys, shh.." I heard Edward trail off as everyone suddenly became quiet and turned to him.

"Elizabeth," Alice called out her voice low as she walked towards Edward. "We need to take her home. They're coming back."

I felt Edward nod before I felt the sense of flying that I always did when they were moving at super speed. It was still as horrible as ever.

Somehow I fell asleep -or somewhere in that phase between asleep and awake- on the way home because I don't remember the journey home at all.

What I do remember, however, is getting home and then being forced to eat something.

Jasper had been there the whole time and whenever I would get nervous he would send a wave of calm trough the room. I'm pretty sure that it helps to deal with your feelings when you have them, but I guess this was a special occasion.

After I had eaten I had gone straight to my room and changed upon Rosalie and Alice's command before stumbling back down the stairs.

I felt like a shell. Every thought I had before was gone. I didn't feel relief. Or fear. Or anything. I was just numb and I wasn't sure if was Jasper's doing or my own.

I laid down on the couch with the rest of my family and that's when the questions started.

"What happened honey?" my mom asked. "One minute you were here and the next you were gone. We were all so worried!"

"I-I…Um…I don't know. There were these red eyes and then…" I stuttered for a minute before trailing off.

I felt Jasper use his ability to relax me for what was probably the hundredth time that day.

"Hey, it's okay. Just take deep breaths and then tell us." I followed Edwards advice and I felt my heart rate and breathing return to normal.

"The night before, when I was really sick, I saw these red eyes. Bu-But I thought I imagined them, so I didn't tell anyone. Then the next day was normal, and I was sure that I had imagined them." I stopped to take a breath. "But when I went to sleep I felt really sick again. When I woke up I wasn't in my room. And I was chained to the floor. And-And," I stuttered unable to breathe normally. "And then there was this man and he injected me with a needle and…" I trailed off again unable to continue and hyperventilating by this point.

"Shh, calm down." Alice stood up from the other couch and walked over to me. "You're safe now."

She sat down beside me and I leaned into her side before breaking down crying.

I was aware of her whispering things in my ear trying to calm down, but it wasn't working.

Eventually, dark spots started to dot my vision and Jasper had to calm me down.

When I could breathe slightly more normally Jasper used his gift to make me fall asleep quickly.

My body tried to protest but it was already too late and I was out within seconds.

* * *

I shot up from my sleep like haze.

I was still on the couch, but I was covered in multiple blankets. Strange that I didn't feel like I needed them.

I was curious what had woken me up because normally I didn't wake up from what I had dubbed the 'Jasper-Sleep' until someone woke me up.

I was still curious when suddenly I doubled over in pain.

I started coughing and I couldn't stop. It hurt **so** much.

Sobs wracked my body as I coughed but eventually it stopped and the pain retreated to a dull ache all over.

I took a few deep breaths to get my heart rate and breathing under control before I moved my hand away from my mouth.

I stared at my palm in disbelief as soon as I saw it.

It was covered in thick, dark red blood.

* * *

 **Sorry for ending another chapter in a cliffhanger, but it's ten o'clock at night and I didn't think that I could write much further. Please follow, favorite and review! I would love to get some constructive criticism so that I can know how to improve my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up either tomorrow or the next day.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know this chapter is a little late and there isn't an excuse for that other than that I had a really hard time writing and editing this chapter. Everything just seemed forced and rushed so I hope that you guys still enjoy it. I would have loved to just skip this chapter but some really important things happen in this chapter so I can't. Like I said I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Previously:

I doubled over in pain.

I started coughing and I couldn't stop. It hurt **so** much.

Sobs wracked my body as I coughed but eventually it stopped and the pain retreated to a dull ache all over.

I took a few deep breaths to get my heart rate and breathing under control before I moved my hand away from my mouth.

I stared at my palm in disbelief as soon as I saw it.

It was covered in thick, dark red blood.

* * *

I continued to cough and soon there was red blood running down my shirt. _Where was my family?_

I laid back against the pillow as I felt myself start to choke on my own blood.

I was gasping for breath and I couldn't breathe at all.

I tried turning on my side but it didn't help at all. There was still blood everywhere.

I put my hand around my throat trying to breathe, but it was no good and a few seconds later I blacked out.

* * *

 **Flashback 1**

 _"_ _Mrs. Cullen, is this your house?" An eight-year-old me asked staring up at the house in wonder. It was huge, but it also looked really old._

 _"_ _Yes, dear, this is_ ** _our_** _house. And like I said, you can call me Esme."_

 _"_ _Wow!" I breathed out looking up in amazement._

 _Soon they pulled up to the house and I climbed out of the car being conscious of my broken arm and ribs._

 _"_ _Need any help, sweetie?" Mr. Cul- Carlisle asked me holding out his hand_

 _I smiled and took his hand gratefully. "Thank you."_

 _"_ _No problem," he also smiled before leading me inside._

 _When we got inside to the amazing house there were five older looking teens waiting inside whispering quietly among themselves._

 _When we stepped through the doorway they immediately quieted before all having different reactions to seeing me._

 _The short pixie-like girl smiled widely at me before stepping forward. "Hi, I'm Alice!"_

 _I waved back and she smiled impossibly wider._

 _The blonde haired male beside her also smiled but stayed at a farther distance. "I'm Jasper," he said with a very thick southern accent._

 _The blonde haired girl simply scowled at me before walking into a different room._

 _The tall man who had been standing beside her smiled apologetically. "I'm Emmett and that," he gestured down the long hallway, "is Rosalie."_

 _Finally, the last person spoke also stepping forward like Alice. "And I'm Edward."_

 _I smiled shyly before standing slightly behind Carlisle. "I-I'm Elizabeth."_

 _"_ _It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth," Alice said. "I'm sure we're going to amazing friends."_

 _I smiled back sincerely at Alice. I'd never had a friend before._

 _But soon enough I would be closer than best friends with my whole family. Sure we had some speed bumps, putting it lightly, but we still made it there in the end._

* * *

 **Flashback 2**

 _I was having a nightmare. Just like every night, except for usually I didn't disturb anyone when I had them. I would just wake up and calm myself down before trying to go back to sleep or getting ready for the day depending on what time it was._

 _But this time, I woke up crying and screaming Alice was in my room within seconds. Her speed was almost non-human. Almost._

 _"_ _Aww, what's wrong?" Alice asked concerned stepping forward, but for some reason, I felt like she already knew._

 _"_ _Nothing," I mumbled wiping at the traitorous tears that had escaped from my eyes._

 _She stepped forward again and I sat up in the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."_

 _"_ _It's okay sweetie, we were already awake."_

 _I nodded, but when I glanced at the clock I didn't believe her. "I'm still sorry for disturbing you."_

 _Alice moved forward even more before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I can tell you're upset. Can you tell me why?"_

 _I quickly shook my head and Alice didn't press for answers. Instead, she simply smiled sympathetically and leaned back against the wall._

 _"_ _Do you want to go watch a movie with us then? You can pick the movie."_

 _"_ _Won't Carlisle and Esme be mad? I'm supposed to be asleep."_

 _"_ _I know they won't mind."_

 _"_ _Okay," I nodded following her out of the room, down the stairs, and into the family room._

 _Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were already in the room so I followed Alice to another couch and sat down beside her._

 _"_ _What do you want to watch?" Alice asked picking up a remote and pointing it at the TV._

 _"_ _I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me," I replied sleepily leaning against the back of the couch._

 _She nodded before putting on a Disney movie about ice princess, a funny reindeer, and a frozen kingdom._

 _About halfway through the movie I could barely keep my eyes open and I groggily leaned against Alice's shoulder._

 _She was cold, but it didn't feel bad and I slowly drifted off to sleep._

 _And for once I didn't have any kind of nightmare. It was just a calm, dreamless sleep._

* * *

 **Flashback 3**

 _Alice, Emmett and I were playing some made up game of hide-and-seek tag when my foot suddenly caught on the carpet._

 _I tripped and fell down the other half of the stairs._

 _I hit my head on the banister and I could feel warm blood coming out of the cut._

 _I sat up slowly, holding a hand to my head._

 _It stung and I quickly pulled it away. It was covered in blood._

 _At that point, Edward had appeared beside me. Where did he come from?_

 _He looked worried and I wondered why. It couldn't be that bad of a cut if I was still conscious._

 _Or at least I wondered why until I heard thunder in the house and what sounded like growling._

 _Edward quickly lifted me up and a second later we were in Carlisle's office._

 _I looked around curiously before the sat me down on a spare desk._

 _A minute later Carlisle was in the office as well and I'm not exactly sure what he did but it was something that knocked me out._

 _I had woken up a couple hours later with a bandage around my head and Carlisle had to slowly and patiently explain what they were._

 _I had to be more careful not to get hurt or draw blood in any way._

 _And although that was nearly impossible I had managed to get hurt less which had helped everyone. Especially Jasper and I._

 _So although this had been yet another road block me and my amazing family had managed to overcome it together._

* * *

 **End of flashbacks**

The last memory faded and pain had been completely unbearable before but now it had been replaced by an empty darkness that had followed.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there, in the darkness, before eventually I was pulled out of the numbness and into a blinding light.

I blinked a couple of times before looking around the room. I was in my room in my bed except for everything was coated with a light layer of ice.

I sat up and looked around again wondering where the ice had come from before Alice and Edward came gliding into the room.

"You're awake," Alice smiled not seeming at all phased by the ice.

"Where did-"

"You, we're not sure exactly, but you created it a little while after we moved you up here," Edward cut me off.

"Oh." was all I had to say.

Alice laughed slightly before she moved forward sitting on my unfrozen bed.

"Liz, do you remember what happened?" she asked calmly although there was an urgent undertone to her voice.

"I… there was blood and then I couldn't breathe and…" I trailed off. That was the last thing I could remember. _Did I pass out?_

"You did," Edward answered my internal question. "We're really sorry we weren't here. We were out hunting but then Alice had a vision and we came back as soon as we could. With the blood, Jasper and Esme had to leave but Carlisle took care of you. Do you remember what you said when you were… asleep?" he asked hesitating on the word asleep.

I shook my head and he relaxed. "That's probably for the best then."

"Oh okay," I looked down and from the way he said it I could tell that whatever I had said had probably upset their feelings.

That's when I noticed how pale my hands were. I mean sure, I was pale before, but not like this. Not like the rest of my family.

 _Did they have to change me? Was I dying when they found me? Did I have powers now? Was I dead?_

Edward chuckled at all my questions.

"No, we didn't change you, Yes, you were dying but you're okay now, We think you have powers, but I can hear your heart beating."

"What am I if I'm not a vampire then? If you guys didn't change me?" I asked out loud this time.

Alice and Edward both hesitated.

"We're not sure," Alice finally answered. "But Carlisle is asking some of his contacts to see if they know."

"Wait so I'm not human then either?"

"No."

I was waiting for it to hit me, but it never did. It was like I already knew the answer.

"How long did I 'sleep'?" I asked Alice finally.

"The rest of the weekend. Today is Monday."

I nodded. I was also expecting that.

"Come on," Alice's voice cut through my thoughts, "let's go downstairs with everyone else."

I nodded yet again before slowly standing up to follow her.

I stumbled and Edward laughed before catching me and carrying me down the stairs instead.

I laughed as he gently placed me down on the couch next to Rosalie and Jasper. _I'm not invalid. I can walk on my own._

"You're awake" Rosalie smiled, clearly pleased.

"Yup!" I smiled back, "although I think I froze my room."

Jasper and Emmett snickered and I glared at the both of them

Edward spoke up from the other couch. "There is no 'think' in that sentence you DID freeze your room."

Emmett and Jasper started laughing even harder and even Rosalie chuckled lightly.

"I didn't mean to!" I playfully glared at all of them which caused Emmett to burst into uncontrolled fits of laughter.

I just continued to glare at them.

* * *

About an hour passed of us goofing around as we waited for Carlisle and Esme to get back and it went almost smoothly.

I accidentally froze Emmett to the couch at one point when he had teased me non-stop about my room, but he had easily broken the ice and resumed teasing me relentlessly.

I almost froze him to the couch a second time.

Eventually, Carlisle and Esme had arrived and we had calmed down so that they could tell us what they had found out. Which brings this story to the present.

I listened carefully as Carlisle explained the difference between humans and vampires again. Clearly, I was missing something because everyone else besides me seemed to understand what he was saying perfectly. Just not me. I had no clue what he was trying to say.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked impatiently before immediately regretting it. "Sorry," I looked down ashamed.

"It's okay," Carlisle soothed. " I guess I wasn't making much sense was I?"

I shook my head and he chuckled.

"Okay. What I'm saying is that, according to my contacts and sources, you are neither human nor vampire. You are…

* * *

 **I'm curious to know what you guys think that Lizzie could be. Please follow, favorite, and review telling me what you think Lizzie is. Constructive criticism is also welcome because it helps me to know what I am doing wrong. I should have the next chapter up in one or two days. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that this chapter is almost a week late, but I was really busy this week and I still am. We are getting ready for a dance competition that we have coming up and so classes are longer and more intense. Because of that, I don't know when I will be able to update again. I'm trying to write the next chapter and have it up by Saturday, but I've run out of pre-written chapters and it takes a lot of time and effort to write some of them. Besides dancing, I also babysit for a family friend so that is taking up a couple of hours each day so I hope that you guys understand why I'm having a hard time updating right now. I really don't want to stop writing this story and my workload should decrease in a couple of weeks, but until then updates will be further spread out and so I really do hope that you guys will stick with this story and hang in there because updates will eventually become every day or every other day again. I know this Authors note was really long and basically just me babbling so now on with the story!**

* * *

"Okay. What I'm saying is that, according to my contacts and sources, you are neither human nor vampire. You are an elemental."

"I'm a what?!"

"An elemental," Carlisle explained calmly. "Every few years an elemental is born but they usually never develop powers. Which is why you are so special. We," he gestured to Esme and himself, "believe that when you were… taken, they did something that unlocked your powers."

"So I'm still human?" I asked quietly, but their super senses still picked it up.

"Technically you are part human, part vampire."

"So I'm like you guys?" I looked around the room.

"Almost." This time, Edward answered.

I thought silently about that for a minute but I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts by Alice's voice.

"ELIZABETH!"

I looked up and saw that there was ice creeping up the side of the wall.

"Sorry," I looked down and I felt Jasper use his powers to relax the whole room.

The ice slowly retreated down the wall and Alice stood up before walking over and sitting down beside me.

"Sorry," I mumbled again leaning into her shoulder.

"It's nothing to be sorry for," Alice replied brushing my hair away from my face.

"Mm-mm" I mumbled into her shirt and I heard her chuckle lightly. "Tired?"

I nodded.

She laughed again. "Go to sleep. We'll sill be here when you wake up."

I shut my eyes but no matter how I tried I couldn't fall asleep.

My breathing was really fast and I don't know why but I was terrified to fall asleep.

I opened my eyes again in time to see Edward shoot Alice a look.

Alice glanced down at me and ran her fingers through my hair before looking at Jasper.

A second later I felt a thick fog envelop my mind and I welcomed it.

* * *

When I woke up my first thought was that I felt really cold, but it wasn't a bad cold.

My second was that I was cuddled up in a pair of strong arms.

I slowly open my eyes and looked up to see Edward silently laughing at something that my dad had said.

I took a deep breath before sitting up and leaning back against the side of the couch.

"Look who's awake," Edward smiled as he teased me.

"What time is it?" I asked ignoring his teasing as I looked up into his melted butterscotch eyes.

Edward looked at the clock on the wall for a second before looking back down. "It's 5:32 in the morning."

"What day?" I asked not knowing how long I had slept for this time.

"It's Tuesday," he replied with a little hesitation, "You slept for a little less than a day."

"I need to get ready for school then," I said trying to stand up.

"No, you don't," Edward said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back down.

"Let go of me, Edward," I said trying to stay calm to prevent from freezing something. I could only assume that strong feelings would trigger it like before I fell asleep.

"Not until you say you are not going to school."

"I am going. My friends are worried by now and I'm missing all my lessons. I'm not as smart as all of you. I haven't taken these courses over and over before. I need to go," I argued with him, scowling up at him.

"You'll make a mistake and expose yourself. Also, we don't know if you are still ill. You very well could end up fainting in class." _He had a point there, but…_

"Is everyone else going to school?"

He followed my thoughts before answering reluctantly. "Yes."

"Then you and everyone else can watch me. Alice will know if something is going to go wrong and you can pull me out of school. Tell the nurse that I'm not feeling well."

"Fine" -Edward literally looked like he was in pain as he said this- "if you get Alice to agree."

I climbed off the couch sending a small, grateful smile at Edward before setting out to find Alice.

I wandered around for a minute before Alice jumped off a tree and onto the porch. "Looking for me?"

"Can I?" I asked knowing that she already knew my question.

"It really isn't a good idea, but if you're extra careful and let us take you to all of your classes then I guess."

"Yay!" I smiled and hugged her before running up to my room.

I quickly darted into the bathroom and ran a warm shower. I roughly ran a comb through my hair before hopping into the shower.

As soon as my skin came in contact with the water I felt like I was being burned and I quickly jumped out as I made an effort not to scream in pain.

 _I'm pretty sure that the water in this house isn't supposed to get anywhere near that hot._

I quickly turned the hot water off completely and let the water run cold before cautiously stepping back in. The water wasn't cold. It was exactly the right temperature.

I quickly showered and washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner fearing that the water would start to feel colder. But it never did.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off with a fluffy towel before brushing out my hair again and towel drying it slightly.

I stepped into my room and strode over to the closet before pulling out a pair of white leggings, a blue spaghetti strap tank top, and a light blue lace dress before clumsily throwing on the outfit and doing a simple french braid in my still damp hair.

I slid on a pair of black flats before exiting my room.

I was about to go downstairs when Emmett came out of his room and smiled at me.

"You look like Elsa," he said with a teasing smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him before starting down the stairs.

"Rosalie is looking for you," he called after me, suppressed laughter in his voice.

I found Rose in the family room laying on the couch reading some philosophy book in what looked like french.

"Rose?" I asked as I sat down beside her and she looked up already knowing that I was there.

"Here," she tossed me a pair of skin colored gloves that I made a face at. "Alice found them and said that you had to wear them to school if you wanted to go."

"You have to be kidding," I complained as I pulled on the gloves. They scratched at my skin and were uncomfortable.

I made another face and Rosalie laughed at me before returning to her book.

I sighed before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a red apple out of the fruit bowl.

I poured a cup of water while I was eating my apple and after looking around to see if anyone was watching me I threw half of the apple away and pulled off the gloves.

I sat down at the table before putting my hands over the top of the glass cup.

I concentrated on trying to make the water freeze but nothing happened and after a few minutes I gave up and sighed in defeat.

 _This was NOT going to be easy. But then again nothing in my life really ever was._

I sighed again in irritation and ice started to creep up the inside of the cup. _Yes!_

I concentrated on trying to make the ice go away and it stopped moving before receding down the cup as I relaxed.

I quickly drank the now extremely cold and slightly frozen water before glancing at the clock. It was three minutes before we needed to leave.

I stood up and pushed in my chair and put the itchy gloves back on before heading out to the garage. I leaned against the back door and waited for my siblings.

I wasn't waiting long before everyone came out and we all climbed into Edward's Volvo.

Edward hit a button on the top of the car and the garage opened. I groaned.

"Are you seriously going to drive like a maniac on ice?"

Everyone just laughed at me and I hid my face in my hands.

"Come on Elsa, you're not afraid of a little ice are you?" Emmett teased from beside me gently bumping in the shoulder.

"Shut up." I glared at him. He only laughed harder.

Much to my chagrin, Edward drove as he normally did and completely ignored the ice.

We made it to school in what seemed like record time and I quickly jumped out of the car.

My siblings followed my lead still laughing and I sighed.

"Do I really have to wear these?" I asked holding my gloved hands in Alice's face.

"Yes," she replied smiling sympathetically at me before grabbing my hands and placing them down at my side while still holding onto them.

I groaned and Edward chuckled before Alice suddenly froze.

Edward disappeared and seconds later I heard a screeching noise. I looked up in time to see a van spin crazily towards Bella's truck.

Then suddenly the van hit the truck and spun out of control towards Bella.

A loud metal on metal thudding noise assaulted my ears and I started to panic. _Was Bella okay? Was whoever was in the van okay?_

I didn't realize what was happening until I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down. They're both fine, Edward saved Bella," she soothed as she ran her hand up and down my arm in a comforting manner.

I slowly relaxed and looked down in time to see ice melt off the tires of Edward's car.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I leaned into her chest.

"It's okay," She whispered back before hugging me tightly.

* * *

My family had insisted that I go home after the almost very fatal for Bella accident but I had refused and so they had taken me with them to go see Edward at the hospital instead. Which was where we currently were.

I was leaning against dad as Edward and Rosalie argued.

"What were you thinking!?" Rose demanded her voice holding a venom that she usually didn't use when she spoke to any member of her family.

"I-"

"What about all the kids that saw it happen?!" Rosalie cut Edward off.

"What was I supposed to do I couldn't let her die!" Edward shot back finally fed up with Rosalie's monolog.

"This isn't just about you, it's about all of us," Rosalie said her voice ever so slightly calmer than before.

"I think we should take this in my office. Rosalie, Elizabeth." Carlisle suddenly interjected and I looked up to see Bella watching us.

I allowed Rosalie to grab my still gloved hand and lead me into Carlisle's office with dad following right behind us.

Once we were in my dad's office I threw myself down on the couch and waited for Edward.

Eventually, Edward showed up again looking annoyed and they resumed arguing while dad went to go check on a patient.

"Why do you care if she dies?!" I tuned back into the conversation and looked up to see my brother's reply.

"I.. Um.. I don't know but I do!" Edward threw his hands up before leaving the office slamming the door behind him.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to be alone so I quickly followed Edward out of the office and started aimlessly wandering the halls of the hospital.

Everything smelled of antiseptic and it was terrible. The smell stung my nose, which I know that it is strange that I can't handle it with my dad being a doctor.

I managed to take the smell for about five minutes before I went outside for fresh air.

Outside Bella was standing beside a police cruiser as her dad, the chief of police, talked with someone on the phone.

Sighing I quickly walked towards her. This girl was slowly tearing my family apart and I wanted to see what was so special about her.

"Hi!" I put on a small smile as I approached her.

She turned around before smiling as well.

"Hello," she looked thoughtful for a minute before she asked, "You're Edward's sister right?"

"Yeah, that's me. And your the infamous Bella Swan," I replied wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"Mmm," she smiled, "If you don't mind me asking what were you guys arguing about back there?"

"It's fine and I would tell you except for I have a bad habit of tuning out my siblings when they're arguing." At least part of that was true I usually did tune them out like in the office but I knew exactly what they were arguing about.

"Oh ok, I don't think that I know your name, though."

"Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth," She held her hand out for me to shake

"Nice to meet you as well Bella," I smiled and shook her hand and was instantly glad that she couldn't tell that I was wearing gloves.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going casually.

"It's really pretty. But also wet and rainy."

"It's supposed to be sunny this weekend so I was going to go down to Port Angeles. Want to come?" I offered.

"Um, sure."

"Okay. Will your car be okay to drive by then or do you want one of my siblings to drive us?"

"My truck will be okay, do you want to meet somewhere or…" she said a little too quickly before trailing off.

"Our house is really out of the way so we can meet at the diner if you want," I replied. Plus, I'm pretty sure Rosalie would kill me if I brought a human to our house.

"Okay sounds good." We quickly traded phone numbers before Bella's dad got off the phone and they drove away.

I went back towards the hospital before changing my mind and sitting down on a bench under the awning instead.

I waited for about ten minutes before my family came outside and we went home.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful until it was nine-thirty and I was getting ready for bed.

I had finally taken off the horrific gloves and had changed into my pajamas after washing my face and rubbing in a moisturizer.

 _I couldn't fall asleep and twisted and turned for hours before I finally drifted off to sleep. But now I desperately wish that I had stayed awake._

* * *

 **As I said before I hope to have this chapter up Saturday or Sunday and I would really love it if you followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please tell me what I'm doing right and what I should change. Thanks for reading!**


	8. chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry about this chapter being really late! I was focusing a lot on dance and in the end, I think that it paid off because we won 'studio of the year' although I wish that I had been able to fit dancing and writing this fanfiction into my schedule. But now the dancing year is over and until summer dance starts up I can focus more on writing this fanfiction. That being said this chapter is longer than the rest as a sort of apology and I have written out the next two chapters so I should be able to post them all within a week. And now without further wait, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Previously:

"What I'm saying is that, according to my contacts and sources, you are neither human nor vampire. You are an elemental."

…

I looked up and saw that there was ice creeping up the side of the wall.

…

"You look like Elsa," he said with a teasing smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

…

I sighed again in irritation and ice started to creep up the inside of the cup. _Yes!_

 _…_

"Do I really have to wear these?" I asked holding my gloved hands in Alice's face.

"Yes," she replied smiling sympathetically at me.

I groaned and Edward chuckled before Alice suddenly froze.

Edward disappeared and seconds later I heard a screeching noise. I looked up in time to see a van spin crazily towards Bella's truck.

…

"It's supposed to be sunny this weekend so I was going to go down to Port Angeles. Want to come?" I offered.

"Um, sure."

…

 _I couldn't fall asleep and twisted and turned for hours before I finally drifted off to sleep. But now I desperately wish that I had stayed awake._

* * *

I had a terrible nightmare and even though I don't remember exactly what it was about I do remember the feeling of pure terror and waking up screaming.

I couldn't stop screaming and I wasn't taking in enough air.

I heard the door swing open and cold hands on my shoulders sitting me up and hugging me.

I was still screaming and thrashing around though and even when I could feel Jasper trying to calm me it wasn't working.

I could hear Alice and Rosalie whispering things in my ear but I couldn't make out their words.

Eventually, no sound was coming out when I screamed and my throat hurt so much.

Finally, after about five or six minutes, Jaspers gift slowly started to take effect and my screams changed to crying.

"Shh… you're okay. You're safe, nothing can happen to you here," Rosalie's voice whispered quietly yet soothingly in my ear.

Slowly I opened my eyes and wasn't really all that surprised to see that the room was back to being completely covered ice and It was crawling up Rosalie's arms as well as she hugged me and rocked back and forth.

"Y-your arm," I barely whispered my voice raspy from screaming.

"It's fine," she replied curtly before turning around for a second and mouthing something to someone.

Everyone besides Rosalie quickly filed out of the room and Rosalie moved slightly so that I was tucked into her side before she started running her fingers calmingly through my very messy hair.

"Wanna tell me why you were screaming so much?" Rosalie asked quietly yet firmly and I could tell that it wasn't really a question rather than a request.

"Bad dream," I mumbled into my hands which were being used to hide my face.

She easily pulled my hands away from my face and held them in her own instead.

"What about?" she asked referring to the nightmare.

I just shook my head as I felt more tears prick at my eyes.

I leaned heavily on Rosalie as she continued running her hand through my hair and spent almost an hour trying to calm down.

"Better?" she asked once my breathing had returned to normal and I had stopped crying. The terror was still there but it wasn't as strong as before and it was still ever fading.

I nodded into her side and she chuckled lightly before moving a little so that I was lying down on the bed and she was sitting beside me.

"Go back to sleep now that you have relaxed. Don't worry I'll still be here when you wake up."

I nodded and closed my eyes trying to do as she said, but I just couldn't fall asleep. Anytime I came near falling asleep I would always jolt back to reality my mind filled with fresh terrors.

I knew that this was probably starting to annoy Rose, but instead of letting it show she started rocking back and forth again moving me with her slightly as she began to hum a song that Edward had written for me as a lullaby when I first came to live with them.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I was still leaning against Rosalie although now she was reading her strange philosophy book in some crazy language.

"R-Rose," I whispered and she looked down from her book before smiling comfortingly.

"Feeling better than last night?" she asked as she set the book down to give me her full attention.

"Yeah," I nodded and she grabbed my hands gently before lifting me out of the bed and holding be above it.

"Good," she smirked mischievously before dropping me back down on the bed so that I was lying on my back.

"Hey!" I laughed and she did as well before leaving the room to go get ready for school, even though she could be ready within five minutes.

I stayed laying down for a minute before sitting up so that I could get ready for school as well because it would defiantly take me a lot longer than five or six minutes.

Eventually, when I knew I couldn't put off getting up any longer slid off my bed and onto the floor.

I stood up and stumbled into the bathroom to run a shower.

After thirty-two minutes I had showered, brushed my teeth, and put on a moisturizer before exiting the bathroom.

I briskly walked over to my closet the cool air stinging my bare skin as I slide the vanilla white french doors open.

I grabbed the first outfit that I saw which happened to be a pair of dark leggings and a dark blue knee-length sleeveless dress. I pulled on the outfit and braided my wet hair before tugging on a dark brown pair of combat boots and leaving my room for the morning.

I decided to skip breakfast seeing as I wasn't really hungry after last night and instead went outside to get some fresh air. We would've to leave for school soon and I didn't think that I could take being cooped up inside for much longer.

I sat on the porch outside the cool yet humid air causing my hair to become slightly frizzy.

The air was cold but it still felt good and I found myself relishing in the rare sunlight that was streaming through the dark clouds.

Eventually, my siblings had also come outside laughing at me as I tried to absorb as much vitamin D as possible. I was supposed to rain later and I wasn't looking forward to losing sunlight. Again.

* * *

School had been complexly uneventful and the rest of the week had passed in the same dull, boring manner. The only difference was that we had at yet another rare sunny day and my siblings and I had needed to stay home that day. I didn't sparkle or glitter in the sunlight like they did but our cover of a family camping trip wouldn't really work if I still went to school.

Eventually, the weekend had rolled around and although Saturday hadn't been sunny it also wasn't raining for which I was grateful. I really did need to go down to Port Angeles.

Bella and I had texted back and forth for a while and we had decided that we would meet at the diner at noon and then she would drive us to Port Angeles.

Which brings me to the present. Alice had dropped me off at the diner five minutes ago and now I was sitting at one of the outdoor tables as I waited for Bella.

A second later Bella's orange truck pulled up in front of the diner the engine wheezing with effort.

"Hey!" I smiled at her as I climbed into the passenger's side and she smiled back.

"How are you?" Bella questioned as she drove away from the diner and towards the interstate.

"I'm pretty good, and you?"

"I'm fine. Glad it's not raining."

"Yeah, it was supposed to be sunny but I think we got the sun earlier on Thursday instead," I smiled to myself remembering Jasper and Emmett's wrestling match that day. Emmett had won but Jasper had been super close to coming in first.

"You guys when camping when it's sunny?" Bella questioned and I tried to remember what our alias for that day had been.

"Backpacking but that's basically the same thing as camping," I couldn't remember where Edward had said that we had gone this time.

"Oh. I could never do that" -I laughed lightly and she continued on with a new topic- "Jessica and Angela want me to meet them later so after we go shopping do you want to come out with us?"

"Uh sure. I was hoping you would drive me back to Forks after anyways. I'm fifteen, I can't drive."

"Really?" A look of surprise crossed her face. "So you're the youngest."

It wasn't a question but I replied anyway. "Yeah. Rosalie and Jasper are my older biological siblings and Emmett, Alice, and Edward are my adoptive siblings although they're also older than me." Or at least that was the story that we were telling right now. I had light blonde hair like Rosalie and Jasper so it made the most sense for me to be related to them.

"Large family," she replied smirking.

"Mm, but I love my family. Adoptive or otherwise." _Even though my whole family was technically my adoptive family._ "Do you have any siblings?"

"No. In Forks it's just me and my dad but back in Phoenix I have my mom and my step-dad."

"So what are you guys going shopping for?" I asked changing the subject.

"Dresses for the girls choice dance. I'm not going but they wanted me to come with them."

"I'm not going either. Something that Alice is probably going to hate me for," I mentally cringed imagining Alice seeing me not going. She was most likely going to be mad when I got home.

"Alice?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, my older sister is into parties and she likes playing dress up and dressing everyone for all of her crazy parties."

"Good to know."

We both laughed and just talked on the way to Port Angeles. The ride was great and the time passed really quickly.

In Port Angeles, we had gone shopping in two different clothing stores and then we had eaten a very late lunch at Burger King.

Around four-thirty or five Angela had texted Bella telling her what dress store they were at.

As we drove down the boardwalk and to the store Bella ran one hand through her hair. "More shopping. How did I get dragged into this again?"

"Welcome to my world," I smiled. Alice and Rose would constantly drag me along to go shopping with them although I never really understood why they couldn't just go by themselves. It's not like they asked my opinion or anything like that.

Bella laughed as she pulled into the parking lot as the trucks engine stuttered slightly.

"You sure this thing is safe?" I teased lightly and Bella sent me a fake glare. "Don't hate the truck."

I held up my hands in mock defense, "Sorry, sorry."

We both burst out laughing.

I was still trying to contain my giggles as we walked into the store and Bella looked around.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica Stanly's high pitched voice as she waved Bella over to the juniors section.

"Oh," Jessica looked shocked when she spotted me walking beside Bella as we headed over to her friends. "I didn't know that you invited someone."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I forgot that we were supposed to go dress shopping today."

I smiled shyly at Angela and Jessica and Angela smiled back while Jessica just glared openly at me. _What did I do to her?_

"Hi I'm Elizabeth," I greeted trying to ignore Jessica's obvious displeasure.

"Nice to meet you I-"

"We know who you are," Jessica cut her friend off, spite evident in her voice.

"Guys," Bella interrupted in an exasperated voice, "Aren't we supposed to be shopping for dresses?"

"Yeah right, I like totally forgot," Jessica gave Bella a fake smile before pushing me out of the way and pointing towards the racks of dresses.

Jessica eagerly lead us over to the dresses while Angela hung back slightly to talk to me.

"I'm sorry about her. We're glad that you came. Oh, and I'm Angela by the way." She smiled slightly and I smiled back glad that she wasn't acting like Jessica.

"It's fine and it's nice to meet you, Angela. Sorry for kidnapping Bella from you. She was helping me escape from my siblings for a day." Not that Alice wasn't probably closely watching my future right now making sure that I stayed out of trouble.

"No problem. I can't imagine having five siblings, it must be crazy."

"No, you're right, it is crazy and although I love my family to death sometimes I just need to escape."

Angela looked like she was about to say something else when she was suddenly cut off by Bella's yelling.

"He said _what_?" her voice came out choked and instantly drew the attention of another small group in the same section.

"Told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured and I was confused. What were we even talking about?

"What's happening?" I questioned Bella and she turned around looking irritated about something.

"Tyler is saying that he's taking me to prom." _Oh, I'm sure Edward hates that._

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica cut in giggling as she grabbed Bella's attention again.

Bella ground her teeth. "Do you think that if I ran over him with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?" Bella sounded way too hopeful as if she was actually considering the idea.

"Maybe," Jessica snickered annoyingly. " _If_ that's why he's doing this."

By this point, Angela and Jessica were picking dresses from the small dress section and Bella was commenting at the appropriate time from one of the low chairs in front of the dressing room although she looked like her mind was miles away.

Jessica was torn between two dresses- one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. Bella had encouraged her to go with the blue.

Angela had chosen a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out the honey tints in her light brown hair.

Bella had complemented them both graciously while Jessica had rather rudely ordered me to return all of the reject dresses to their proper places.

After the girls had chosen their dresses we moved on to shoes and accessories.

While they tried things on I had simply sat in another low chair as Bella critiqued them half-heartedly.

I had tuned out the conversation but I tuned back in when I heard Bella call Angela's name.

"Yes?" Angela held out her leg so that she could clearly see the pink, strappy heels.

"I like those." I could tell that wasn't what Bella was originally going to say and I was now intrigued. _What was going on?_

"I think I'll get them -though they'll never match anything but the one dress," Angela mused quietly.

"Oh go ahead -they're on sale," Bella encouraged and Angela smiled placing the lid back on the other box if shoes.

"Um, Angela…" Bella's voice sounded stance and Angela looked up curiously.

"Is it normal for the… Cullens to be out of school a lot?" Bella's voice was really interested and I was instantly confused. _Did she forget that I was here? That I was a Cullen?_

Bella looked at both of us but it was Angela who answered first. "Yes, when the weather is good they go backpacking all the time- even the doctor. They're all really outdoorsy."

Angela looked at me for confirmation and I nodded before adding on. "Mom and dad love to go hiking and camping and they managed to get us interested in it as well. Everyone but me is amazing at school so whatever we miss Edward or Alice will help me catch up on. I don't think that I would be passing right now if it wasn't for their help."

"Oh," Bella dropped the subject as Jessica approached us with rhinestone jewelry and silver shoes.

* * *

After everyone was finished shopping we decided to go eat at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk in an hour and I had two choices. Go with Bella to a bookstore or go with Angela and Jessica to drop off their dresses and accessories at the car. Naturally, I chose the first option.

Bella and I were walking down the streets that were filled with end-of-the-workday traffic and eventually we came across a little bookshop filled with dream catchers and crystals.

Bella and said that wasn't the type of bookstore that she was looking for and so we passed the little shop to continue looking.

We rarely went shopping in Port Angeles and so I was letting Bella lead even though we both really had no clue where we were going.

I was absorbed in my own thoughts and so I hadn't really noticed that we were moving away from the inhabited streets until a loud, rowdy group of four men turned the corner heading towards us.

"Hey there!" one of the men called out to us as we passed his deep voice sending chills down my spine. Something was off about these men. They were dressed too casually to be coming from work but they were far too grimy to be tourist.

I chose to ignore him and Bella called out a soft 'Hello' before speeding up her walking pace.

"Hey wait!" the man called out but I quickly followed after Bella taking long strides to make up for my slightly shorter height.

I turned the corner and Bella sighed slightly before grabbing my hand and dragging me along behind her.

I tensed at the sudden contact but slowly relaxed. I wasn't used to anyone besides Jordan or my family touching me without warning.

The sky suddenly darker and I turned to look at the offending cloud when I noticed two men following us less than twenty paces behind us.

I tugged on Bella's hand and she turned around also noticing the men. She walked even quicker on the verge of running as she continued to drag me along by my hand.

We turned a few more corners until I could hear cars. Bella sighed in relief but my breath caught in my throat. The other two men from the group were standing in front of us.

I skidded to a halt as did Bella as the men advanced forward.

"There you are!" A dark haired stocky man boomed looking into the distance behind us. The sound of his voice made me tense up. He sounded just like my biological dad.

"Yeah," a loud voice called from behind us. "We just took a little detour."

I was frozen in terror as Bella tried to get me to move.

My whole body was shaking and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Stay away," Bella warned in a quiet voice.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called to Bella and the raucous laughter began again.

I was still frozen as Bella planted her feet gripping her purse as she let go of my hand for the first time.

By that point the men were surrounding us in a circle and tears were being to flow freely down my face now.

"Which one first?" the thickset man asked and one of his friends pointed to me. "The terrified one."

He smirked and pushed Bella aside causing her to land roughly on the sidewalk just outside of their circle.

"Don't move sugar," The shortest man teased Bella before turning back to me.

He reached a dirty hand out and quickly pulled on my button up shirt causing two of the buttons to pop off and my shirt to fall down around my feet. I was vaguely aware of the ice that immediately began to coat the soiled, pink shirt.

The cool air burned my bare skin but I didn't have time to think about that because suddenly a pair of headlights rounded the corner and the man pushed me down in surprise.

My head hit the corner of the sidewalk and black spots appeared in my vision before vanishing just as quickly.

"Get in!" Edward's voice was furious but it instantly allowed me to relax a little. My brother wouldn't let anything happen to me.

The men backed away from the car and Bella quickly sprung up grabbing my arm and pulling me into Edward's car.

Bella lead me into the backseat and I choked on my breathing as the tires on the car squealed before Edward peeled down the street at a hundred miles per hour.

"Bella, Elizabeth, put on your seat belts," Edward commanded but his voice sounded far away.

Bella obliged but I couldn't get my hands to move.

"Dammit!" Edward banged his hands on the steering wheel and I was sure he was going to break it.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe and I could feel my lungs heaving with the effort.

"Bella, talk to her, she's having a panic attack." Edward's tone was livid but I didn't really register what he was saying.

"Wh-What? How do I help?" Bella's voice was coarse and raspy.

"Distract her."

"How?"

"Just prattle about something unimportant until she calms down. It's the best we can do right now in a moving car."

"Hey Lizzie," Bella comfortingly wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I leaned into the touch. "Remember how I said I was going to run over Tyler with my truck? You should help me. Make sure we don't get caught," Bella joked lightly trying to follow Edward's orders but I barely noticed.

Edward sped into the restaurant's parking lot before climbing out of his seat and appearing beside me a little too fast for a human.

Bella quickly moved away from me as Edward pulled me into a hug.

"You're safe here," he whispered comfortingly. "Look around, your family is nowhere near here. You're safe. shh, it's okay." He must of read my mind.

Edward continued to whisper in my ear and eventually I started processing what he was saying as my breathing slowed down.

I clung onto Edwards jacket while he continued to whisper in my ear before I finally was able to stop crying.

Bella had gotten out of the car to give us what little privacy she could and Edward had grabbed a spare jacket from somewhere before draping it over my shoulders and zipping it up. I had left my shirt somewhere on the side of the road.

"Shh," he whispered as he helped me out of the car. "Alice is on her way, she'll be here soon."

And true to his word, Alice had arrived a few minutes later in Rosalie's convertible at the same time as Bella found Jessica and Angela.

* * *

Edward had told Alice to take me home and make sure that I ate something and he would stay with Bella.

The car ride home was silent aside from Alice's constant reassurance that we would be home soon.

When we had gotten home after another minor freak-out Alice and mom had managed to make me eat a little bit of soup before I showered multiple times and changed for bed. Yet I couldn't fall asleep. Sleep evaded me and for once I was glad that it did. I read random books and worked on homework to keep myself from thinking about tonight.

It was somewhere around nine o'clock when Edward got home and I was still struggling to focus on reading _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ when he had come up into my room.

My mind kept wandering off to the events of today and I couldn't keep the terror from flooding my body. No matter how hard I tried to focus on my least favorite Harry Potter book.

Edward had said something about needing to face my feelings but he also wanted me to go to sleep. He was at a dilemma. Have Jasper make me fall asleep or let me work through my terror and fall asleep on my own time.

Apparently, he had chosen the former because although I don't remember actually falling asleep I do remember the sudden feeling of calm and fatigue.

As I finally drifted off to sleep with Harry Potter still lying open on my nightstand I wondered how this could have gone from being a great day to a terrible day where I had multiple panic attacks and yet another nightmare to add to my rapidly growing collection. I wondered how everything could have changed so much in the blink of an eye. Little did I know that this was only the beginning of my misfortune and not the end.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys, so first off, before I say anything I would like to thank the guest (I'm sorry, I don't know your name) who reviewed._

 _Your review inspired me to hurry up and edit this chapter so that I could post it on time. Also, I know exactly how you feel, I always hate waiting for a fanfiction to be updated and I'm desperately trying not to become one of those authors who only updates once or twice a month._

 _Not everyone is a writer, but that's what makes everyone special. I love to write and throw myself into a good story but I can't sing and I'm defiantly not as good at Karate as my brother who I am so proud of for earning his belts so quickly. He's earned six belts in the last year, but I don't even know what order they go in. So what I'm trying to say -but doing a pretty bad job at- is that everyone has their own thing and you may not be a writer, but who knows, you may grow up to be a famous singer who inspires many others or a great doctor who makes a scientific break though that changes the world. Everybody has a talent and nobody's completely perfect at anything, and yes, there's always room for improvement (Like in somehow getting rid of this run-on sentence), but you never know, you may just be the best writer ever and you just have to give it a try and do your best, because **I know that you are incredibly talented and that you can accomplish anything that you set your mind to.**_

* * *

Previously:

I had a terrible nightmare and even though I don't remember exactly what it was about I do remember the terror and waking up screaming.

I couldn't stop screaming and I wasn't taking in enough air.

…

The only difference was that we had at yet another rare sunny day and my siblings and I had needed to stay home that day. I didn't sparkle or glitter in the sunlight like they did but our cover of going camping wouldn't really work if I still went to school.

…

Bella and I had texted back and forth for a while and we had decided that we would meet at the diner at noon and then she would drive us to Port Angeles.

…

"Dresses for the girls choice dance. I'm not going but they wanted me to come with them."

"I'm not going either."

…

I smiled shyly at Angela and Jessica and Angela smiled back while Jessica just glared at me. _What did I do to her?_

"Hi I'm Elizabeth," I greeted trying to ignore Jessica's obvious displeasure.

"Nice to meet you I-"

"We know who you are," Jessica cut her friend off, spite evident in her voice.

…

"Hey there!" one of the men called out to us as we passed his deep voice sending chills down my spine. Something was off about these men.

…

"Which one first?" the thickset man asked and one of his friends pointed to me. "The terrified one."

…

He reached a dirty hand out and quickly pulled on my button up shirt causing two of the buttons to pop off and my shirt to fall down around my feet. I was vaguely aware of the ice that immediately began to coat the soiled, pink shirt.

The cool air stung my bare skin but I didn't have time to think about that because suddenly a pair of headlights rounded the corner and the man pushed me down in surprise.

My head hit the corner of the sidewalk and black spots appeared in my vision before vanishing just as quickly.

…

"Dammit!" Edward banged his hands on the steering wheel and I was sure he was going to break it.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe and I could feel my lungs heaving with the effort.

"Bella, talk to her, she's having a panic attack." Edward's tone was livid but I didn't really register what he was saying.

…

When we had gotten home after another minor freak-out Alice and mom had managed to make me eat a little bit of soup before I showered multiple times and changed for bed. Yet I couldn't fall asleep. Sleep evaded me and for once I was glad that it did. I read random books and worked on homework to keep myself from thinking about tonight.

…

As I finally drifted off to sleep with Harry Potter still lying open on my nightstand I wondered how this could have gone from being a great day to a terrible day where I had multiple panic attacks and yet another nightmare to add to my rapidly growing collection. I wondered how everything could have changed so much in the blink of an eye. Little did I know that this was only the beginning of my misfortune and not the end.

* * *

For the first time since I could remember, I had a completely dreamless sleep. Strange when you think about it. You go through a traumatic experience and you expect to have nightmares. Not the other way around. And yet here I was, better rested than I had been in a long time. The only proof that last night had actually happened was the hand shaped bruise on my arm.

It was somewhere around ten or eleven when I climbed out of bed. It was so late that at first, I thought that it was still the weekend but it was actually Monday. _I guess that I'm not going to school today._

I was glad for the free day off. I needed time to be alone and relax after yesterday's events.

With this in mind, I slowly climbed out of bed and set out a mint green t-shirt and a pair of thick, off-white leggings before quickly showering for the fifth time in the last twenty-four hours and then changing into the comfortable outfit.

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was still lying open on the floor where I must have dropped it last night so I quickly picked it up and made sure that the spine wasn't messed up.

Harry Potter was my all time favorite series and so for my 12th birthday, Alice had gotten me the complete hardback set as well as a Ravenclaw themed chest to keep them in.

After I made sure that the book was okay I quickly set it in the chest that was pushed up against the far side of the wall.

Once I had placed the book where it belonged there was nothing left to do in my room so my thoughts started to wander.

As soon as I began to think about last night I quickly made my way downstairs to find a distraction.

I could smell cinnamon pancakes coming from the kitchen which was really weird seeing as no one in my family really cooked unless it was a special occasion. The most that we usually cooked was a soup or something along those lines that could be quickly made in the microwave. _I don't think that we even have that much kitchenware, honestly._

I wandered into the kitchen to see my mom placing pancakes on a plate as she hummed softly.

"Morning sweetheart," she greeted happily as she turned off the stove.

"Good morning," I greeted back. "The pancakes smell good."

"I'm glad. You slept kinda late. Do you feel better now?" She was referring to last night when I had come home and then refused to really talk to anyone and they had to practically force me to eat the slightest bit of food.

"Yeah," I nodded. "A little."

"That's good." She smiled as she pushed the plate of pancakes towards me.

I grabbed the plate and thanked her before beginning to eat.

It was always really strange to eat around my family but this morning I was so hungry that I hardly noticed as Esme watched me eat in silence. I had barely eaten last night and so I devoured the entire plate of pancakes in a few minutes. For someone who didn't eat, my mom was a great cook.

When I was done eating I quickly rinsed off the plate before placing it in the dishwasher and questioning my mom.

"What about school? Today is Monday isn't it?"

"You had a bad day yesterday and so Carlisle told the school that you weren't feeling well today. You're taking the day off and Jordan said that she could give Alice your classwork for you to do at home instead. Now can you tell me about last night?" Esme answered my question before changing the topic to the one thing that I was desperately trying to avoid thinking about.

I quickly shook my head my mood changing instantly.

"Please sweetie, you'll feel better if you talk about it. Edward and Alice basically explained what happened but I want to hear it from your point of view."

I sighed deeply before sucking in a sharp breath and beginning my tale.

"Bella and I met up with some of her friends and we went shopping together but Bella and I decided to go to a bookstore before dinner. We couldn't find the r-right bookstore and these men started f-following us." I was stuttering slightly and trying to rush the words out but I wasn't crying or panicking yet which was good. My mom quickly sped over to me a gently placed her hand on my back, silently encouraging me to continue. "They chased us d-down the streets a-an… and cornered us. Th-there were f-four of them. Th-They… They got m-my s-shirt off a-and they w-were going to…" I trailed off as tears ran down my cheeks and my mom enveloped me in a hug.

I took a couple deep breaths before continuing.

"But then Edward showed up an-and… and s-saved us. I had a panic attack and I-I don't remember too clearly b-but Alice showed up and brought me home."

"And now you're safe."

I nodded as I allowed my mom to lead me over to the couch where she soothingly ran her fingers through my messy, unbrushed hair.

Eventually, when I was calmed down I noticed proudly that there wasn't any ice on any surface near us. _Maybe I don't need Alice's 'magic' gloves after all._

* * *

Carlisle and Esme were going hunting later today but mom didn't want to leave me home alone so until my siblings got back we just relaxed downstairs watching a bunch of movies.

The time had gone by surprisingly quickly and I was confused when my siblings got home. It felt like we had only just started watching movies when really we had been sitting on the couch for almost six hours.

"Feeling better?" Rosalie greeted and smiled when I nodded.

"That's good. Alice and Edward were freaking out last night." _Of course they were. Alice with her visions and Edward with his mind reading._

"Well, of course we were," Edward teased after reading my mind as he walked over his tone changing from teasing to serious. "I'm going with Bella tomorrow, okay?"

"Where?" I questioned him looking up from my position on the couch. My back was super stiff but I didn't feel like moving.

"It's a secret," Edward replied going back to being playful after seeing that this didn't upset me. "Maybe you can get Bella to tell you after though. You two seem to of become friends."

"I'm gonna go ask then," I replied dashing up from the couch and up the stairs to get my phone which I had left lying on my dresser.

"Wait she doesn't- never mind," Edward had given up on what he was going to say seeing as I was already half way up the stairs.

In my room, I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number before putting the phone up to my ear.

It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hey Bella, I-"

"Are you a vampire?!" she cut me off mid-sentence.

"Am I a vampire?" I asked confused.

"Well, are you?" Bella sounded really impatient and I wondered what Edward could have told her last night.

"No…" I trailed off. "Give me a second I'll be right back," I set the phone down before Bella had the chance to object.

I ran down the hall and knocked on my brother's door.

There was a muffled reply of come in so I quickly pushed the door open. "What did you tell Bella last night?"

"Hello to you too, Liz," he greeted sarcastically. "I told her about vampires. I didn't tell her anything about you, it's not my place or secret to tell."

"Okay thanks Ed," I dashed back out of his room and heard him chuckle.

Once I was back in my room I grabbed my phone off of its deserted place on my dresser.

"Are you still there Bella?" I questioned quietly.

"Yeah, so you're human?" She jumped right back into the conversation and I sighed.

"Umm, not anymore?" it was a question and I hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Not anymore. So you were human?"

"Until this year."

"Then what are you? Not a human not a vampire, right?"

"Right. Honestly, all I know is what Carlisle figured out."

"Which is?"

"That I have powers like the rest of my family. I'm half vampire I think."

"How does that work?" Bella now sound completely lost and I didn't blame her. I didn't really understand either.

"Um, well, a few days after you showed up I got really sick and had to leave school early. Still not sure why that happened by the way. Anyways, I was kidnapped later and they fed me some drug. When I woke up I had powers that I apparently I was actually born with but they never surfaced. Your guess as to why it made them show up is as good as mine." I tried to stay upbeat to keep unpleasant memories from resurfacing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Bella apologized sincerely.

"It's fine, you had no way of knowing and I think I'm okay now," I added on the last part for her benefit.

"So you guys didn't actually go backpacking did you?"

"Um no. I just stayed home but the rest of my family went hunting." _Wait did Edward say that just he was a vampire? I hope not._

"So wait, do you sleep? Eat food? Drink blood?"

I laughed at her flurry of questions. "Yes, I sleep, Yes, I eat food, and no, I don't drink disgusting blood," I added on the part about blood being disgusting to tease my family who were all probably listening in if they hadn't left already.

"Okay, is there a name for what you are? And what are your powers? Are they like Edwards?"

"My powers aren't like Edwards 'cause I can freeze things and create ice. Oh, and it's called being an Elemental."

"Okay, well thanks for answering my questions but I have to go now, Charlie will be home soon and I don't want to have to explain this conversation to him."

"Okay but wait, where is Edward-" the line beeped signaling that she hand hung up.

I sighed angrily before setting down my phone and wandering leisurely back downstairs. Everyone had either already left for the hunting trip or were up in their room like Edward preparing to go hunting when the others got back and so the whole house was eerily quiet and mostly deserted.

After walking through the large house to see if any of my siblings were doing anything interesting, which they weren't, I arrived in the kitchen and groaned. There was a large stack of school work piled on the table courtesy of Alice and Jordan. This was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

 **Hey again, I know that this was a really short filler chapter and the next one is even shorter (I'm sorry, I'm sorry), but because of that, I will have the next chapter up around the same time tomorrow. The next chapter, however short it may be, will have some really important things happening in it. I know that this story has been kind of slow but this is where it will start to pick up the pace as it moves closer to the end of the first book.**

 **My friend who constantly encourages me to continue writing and helps me with a story whenever I get stuck was joking around and saying that I end too many chapters on a cliff-hanger so this one is sorta non-cliff-hanger-ish with a slightly happier ending. And also Lizzie liking Harry Potter is another thing that I added on for her. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and please follow, favorite, and review! Tell me what you liked or what you didn't like!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way, shape, or form. I only own Jordan and Elizabeth as well as Lizzie's powers that are, in my opinion at least, incredibly amazing!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, so as I said, here's the next chapter, and although it's very short it's also really important and will be built off of in later chapters. That being said I will probably have the next chapter up in two or three days because I'm going to be really busy tomorrow and I won't be able to work on or update my fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please follow, favorite, and review! The more reviews I get the faster I tend to update because I know that people are still enjoying this story when they review.**

* * *

Previously:

For the first time since I could remember, I had a completely dreamless sleep. Strange when you think about it. You go through a dramatic experience and you expect to have nightmares. Not the other way around. And yet here I was, better rested than I had been in a long time.

…

'What about school? Today's Monday, isn't it?"

…

"Bella and I decided to go to a bookstore before dinner. We couldn't find the r-right bookstore and these men started f-following us." I was stuttering slightly and trying to rush the words out. "They chased us d-down the streets a-an… and cornered us. Th-there were f-four of them. Th-They… They got m-my s-shirt off a-and they w-were going to…" I trailed off. "But then Edward showed up an-and… and s-saved us. I had a panic attack and I-I don't remember too clearly b-but Alice showed up and brought me home.

…

Eventually, when I calmed down I noticed proudly that there wasn't any ice on any surface near us. _Maybe I don't need Alice's gloves after all._

…

"Hi, Bella I-"

"Are you a vampire?!" she cut me off mid-sentence.

"No…" I trailed off.

…

"Yeah, so you're human?" She jumped right back into the conversation and I sighed.

"Umm, not anymore?" it was a question and I hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Not anymore. So you were human?"

"Until this year."

…

"So wait, do you sleep? Eat food? Drink blood?"

I laughed at her flurry of questions. "Yes, I sleep, Yes, I eat food, and no, I don't drink disgusting blood." I added on the part about blood being disgusting to tease my family who were all probably listening in if they hadn't left already.

"Okay, is there a name for what you are? And what are your powers? Are they like Edwards?"

"My powers aren't like Edwards 'cause I can freeze things and create ice. And it's called being an Elemental."

…

I groaned when I saw a bunch of school work piled on the table courtesy of Alice and Jordan. This was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

I had originally been planning on watching some more movies, but instead, I had to first conquer the mountain of homework and by the time I was done it was half-past eight.

I didn't have any time to watch TV or any movies so after I finished my homework and sorted it into my backpack I quickly grabbed a bag of Lay's salt and vinegar chips and ran up to my room.

In my room, I change into my pajamas before devouring the chips and tossing the empty bag into my mini-trashcan.

With all my home/school work done and a full stomach, I was able to fall asleep somewhere around nine or ten PM without any nightmares.

* * *

The next morning was both amazing and terrible. It was amazing because I had gotten through a whole two nights in a row without any nightmares and I pretty sure that's a new personal record for me. It was terrible because when I woke up Edward was already gone -Jazz said that he left early so that he could take Bella to school- and I felt slightly off.

I brushed away the feeling after my shower as I changed into a dark blue quarter-sleeves shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Alice?" I called as I ran down the steps two at a time. We were going to be late if I didn't hurry.

"In the garage," Alice replied and I ran out to the garage to see al of my siblings piled into Rosalie's red convertible.

"If you don't hurry we're going to be late" _Jeez, sometimes she really is just like Edward._

"Not all of us have superhuman speed," I replied as I slid into the car sending her a mock glare.

"Hmm," She mused quietly. "I suppose you're right. But you are still slow even for a human."

I stuck my tongue out at her and turned away to look out the window.

As I turned away I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and a killer headache.

I leaned against the window hoping that its cool touch would help even if only slightly. I didn't know a headache could come on that fast but here I was and there was no way I was going back home. If I did I would probably end up having to repeat my sophomore year because of all the school that I missed.

Literally minutes later Rose pulled up to the school that was usually a little less than an hour away and I sighed. _Time to go find Jordan and Mike._

* * *

Mike and Jordan had been easy enough to find although we had been talking for only about five minutes when the first bell rang signaling that there were only three minutes left to get to class. I took that as my exit. As much as I liked being around Mike, he could be a little overwhelming at times.

As my Biology class dragged on and I counted down the minutes till lunch I suddenly felt someone shake my shoulder gently.

I had put my head down when my headache had gone from bad to unbearable and I had tuned out the teacher.

Apparently, that hadn't been a good idea because now Mr. Thomas was standing in front of my desk his arms crossed, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Miss Cullen, are you going to answer my question or do I have to give you detention for sleeping in class?"

"I, uh, I'm sorry sir I didn't hear the question but I wasn't asleep." _I wasn't, right?_

"If you weren't asleep then you would have heard the question the first three times I asked it. Detention, the next three days."

I opened my mouth to protest but he was already walking away.

Just then what I assume was the bell rang but I can't really be sure because, to me at least, it felt like someone was trying to stick a thousand needles in my head.

As soon as the noise stopped and the pain lessened slightly, I jumped up grabbing my bag and making a beeline for the door.

Once I was out of the cursed classroom I started to head towards the cafeteria only to stop immediately as I heard someone calling my name.

"Elizabeth!" It was Alice.

"Hey," I smiled weakly at her.

"Really, detention?" Her tone was exasperated and a bit disappointed.

I hate the way her tone made me feel and I hung my head slightly hoping that she wouldn't notice. I had managed to lie to -or at least not tell her that I was feeling bad knowing full well that I should have told someone- and disappoint Alice all in the same day.

"Sorry," I murmured as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, her mood lightening slightly.

"Bad day."

It was a more so a statement than a question but I nodded my head none the less.

"Come on, we have to get food for the human," she teased and I smiled slightly but shook my head.

"Not hungry," I whispered wincing ever so slightly from my headache.

"Please eat," Alice said, yet she was already leading me over to our table. I hadn't even had a chance to think about she had said, but I guess my answer was going to be no.

We sat down at the table but I was completely out of it and wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation around me. It had taken me almost ten minutes to notice that Edward wasn't even sitting with us. He was, in fact, sitting with Bella instead.

"…Beth! Elizabeth!"

I looked up at Rosalie's low yet angry voice.

I wondered what she was mad about until I noticed that both of Rosalie's hands were frozen to the table as she tried to get out of the ice without drawing any attention.

"STOP IT!" Rosalie was whispering but her voice was deadly and honestly, it scared me a bit.

I focused on making the ice go away for a minute but it only went further up her arms until it reached just passed her wrist.

I opened my mouth to tell her that it wouldn't go away but nothing happened. I stayed sitting there completely still.

 _What was happening to me?!_

Suddenly Alice gasped and I looked at her. She had the glossy look in her eyes that she always had when she had a vision.

"Elizabeth, what did you do?!" She sounded both worried and scared at the same time. _What had I done?_

"What is it?" Jasper's arm was instantly around her as she leaned into his side.

"It's gone. Her future's gone."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry that this is late! I was sick and couldn't write and then when I was finally feeling up to it again my laptop somehow got a virus and it deleted most of my data, the original copy of this chapter included. Anyways,this chapter is slightly AU. Instead of coming to the Cullen's house, Laurent decided to hunt along with James and Victoria which means that eventually, later on in new moon, he won't come across Bella in the field because he will of never been with the Denali Coven.**

* * *

Previously:

The next morning was both amazing and terrible. It was amazing because I had gotten through a whole two nights in a row without any nightmares and I pretty sure that's a new personal record for me. It was terrible because when I woke up Edward was already gone -Jazz said that he left early so that he could take Bella to school- and I felt slightly off.

…

As I turned away I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and a killer headache.

I leaned against the window hoping that its cool touch would help even if only slightly. I didn't know a headache could come on that fast but here I was and there was no way I was going back home. If I did I would probably end up having to repeat my sophomore year because of all the school that I missed.

…

I had put my head down when the headache had gone from bad to unbearable and I had tuned out the teacher.

Apparently, that hadn't been a good idea because now Mr. Thomas was standing in front of my desk his arms crossed, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Miss Cullen, are you going to answer my question or do I have to give you detention for sleeping in class?"

"I, uh, I'm sorry sir I didn't hear the question but I wasn't asleep." _I wasn't, right?_

"If you weren't asleep then you would have heard the question the first three times I asked it. Detention, the next three days."

…

Just then what I assume was the bell rang but I can't really be sure because, to me at least, it felt like someone was trying to stick a thousand needles in my head.

…

"Really, detention?" Her tone was exasperated and a bit disappointed.

…

"Come on, we have to get food for the human," she teased and I smiled slightly but shook my head.

"Not hungry," I whispered wincing ever so slightly from my headache.

…

"…Beth! Elizabeth!"

I looked up at Rosalie's low yet angry voice.

I wondered what she was mad about until I noticed that both of Rosalie's hands we frozen to the table as she get out of the ice without drawing attention.

…

I focused on making the ice go away for a minute but it only went further up her arms until it reached just passed her wrist.

I opened my mouth to tell her that it wouldn't go away but nothing happened. I stayed sitting there completely still.

 _What was happening to me?!_

…

Suddenly Alice gasped and I looked at her. She had the glossy look in her eyes that she always had when she had a vision.

"Elizabeth, what did you do?!" She sounded both worried and scared at the same time. _What had I done?_

"What is it?" Jasper's arm was instantly around her as she leaned into his side.

"It's gone. Her future's gone."

* * *

"It's gone. Her future's gone," Alice's voice was panicked and the suddenly Edward was standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't-"

"Hear her thoughts," Alice cut him off before looking pointedly at me. "What did you do?"

I wanted to tell her that I had no clue what had happened and that I was just confused as she was but instead when I opened my mouth something completely different came out. "I didn't _do_ anything. Maybe your stupid powers are just broken."

"Elizabeth!" Edward scolded, dropping his voice so that no one would hear him.

"What? It's not my fault. Maybe you just aren't even good enough to be vampires."

 _What was I saying!? I don't feel that way!_

"Elizabeth. Stop. Now," Emmett spoke as he gently, for a vampire, removed Rosalie's hands from the ice.

"How about I do whatever I want and you" -not me, me looked around at my family- "stop trying to be my family. I had one of those but I was taken by Carlisle into a house full of vampires who just put me in danger, for what?! Entertainment?!" I stood up and walked away but not before I saw the looks of hurt that flickered across my siblings' faces.

 _Please, Stop! Whatever's happening to me, please stop!_

"Elizabeth, come back here now!" Edward's voice was practically a growl and it lacked any emotion what so ever.

I felt a tear run down my face as I walked out of the cafeteria of blissfully unaware kids.

* * *

I had no clue where I was going or why this was happening.

Was I about to die? Was that why Alice could no longer see my future?

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed imposter me had stopped until I heard someone speaking.

"Well, would you look at that Victoria, Aro was right."

The speaker had incredibly light brown hair and shocking red eyes.

 _Just my luck. A group of wild vampires._ I thought sarcastically.

Watch your tone, girl! The red-haired woman -Victoria- snapped at me a glint suddenly appearing in her eyes.

 _Wait, she's a mind reader!?_

"Wow. Aro was right about how stupid elementals are too," the blonde haired man smirked at Victoria. "No girl, we can all hear your thoughts. Now, what is your name?"

 _Don't say it, don't say it…_ I chanted over and over in my mind. _Don't think at all._

"Elizabeth Amelia Johnson-Cullen," I answered without hesitation.

 _Dang it!_

"It's a good thing her blood doesn't smell appetizing. We need to go hunting," the olive-skinned, dark-haired man spoke from the other side of Victoria.

 _Why do I only know one of their names?! This is so confusing!_

"I am Laurent and this is James," The dark haired ma- Laurent- spoke again.

"Now, hunting, I'm getting thirsty too," James said a smirk on his lips as he played with a strand of Victoria's long, fiery red hair.

 _Something tells me they're not going hunting for deer or bear_

"That's right Elizabeth, we're going hunting for something much tastier. And you're coming with us." My name sounded strange when James said it.

 _What, no!_

"You don't have a choice. The Volturi need someone to look after you and we get immunity to their laws if we do."

 _Then take me back to my family._

"They need _real_ vampires to look after you. Not animal-blood-drinkers."

Laurent then proceeded to through me over his shoulder as he and the rest of the coven ran off towards the nearest city.

* * *

I have been with James' coven for a little over four or five days now, and "living" with this is terrible!

During the days where they don't go hunting it isn't too bad. We walk a lot, to where I have no clue, and when my "human speed" starts to bother them one of them will just carry me as they run along.

It's the nights and when we go hunting that are the worst. At night the nightmares are back and they only thing rivaling them is the hunting. They always stop in every city we pass and I can't help but notice that we've been into a couple of them more than once. When hunting they always make me follow them and no matter how much I don't want to I still follow and watch as they slowly kill innocent humans. I wish I could help them, protect them, but I still can't control my own actions. They've had me freeze multiple things just for their amusement or sometimes, if they're too reckless, to throw off the cops. And as a bonus, I had to go hunting with them all the time, however, they were constantly forgetting that I had to eat too.

Yeah, my life basically sucks right now.

But today was different. I always tried not to think about my family and my life literally just a week ago but sometimes it was hard and I would slip up. Today was one of those days.

All day I couldn't stop thinking about what I had said to my siblings. I knew that they were mad at me. They thought that I had said those things on purpose. That I had _wanted_ to leave them. I couldn't help but wonder if they were looking for me.

I knew that it was selfish to hope that somehow they still cared about me and that they would somehow find me, but some childish part of me still hoped.

But anyways, back to today being different.

We were currently walking, at a human's pace, through the forest with Victoria and James constantly flirting with each other.

James had said that he heard something strange and soon enough the others had heard it too, so here we were, going to investigate whatever it was that they heard.

Eventually, I noticed that the forest was starting to thin out and the trees were becoming less dense and further apart.

Then suddenly the trees disappeared altogether and we were in an open clearing with a group of spread out people.

The people, or vampires rather, quickly sped into a group walking forward to meet us.

I didn't recognize them at first because of how far away they were, but when the got closer I realized that the was my family. I had found them at last! Accidental or not!

Upon hearing my thoughts, Victoria placed her hand on my shoulder digging her nails into my skin slightly in warning.

Mentally I winced but physically I did nothing because I still didn't have control over my body.

As my family got closer Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me and I glared back involuntarily.

I briefly saw the pain that flickered across her face before it was covered by an expressionless mask.

 _I really had hurt my family to the point where they all hated me. Even now, I was still hurting them._

"We thought we heard a game," Laurent said in a relaxed voice that was tinted with his french accent. "I am Laurent and these are Victoria and James and Elizabeth," he gestured to us.

I looked around quickly at my family and my friend. They all looked hurt and I realized that they thought I was with them.

 _No, no, no! This is all wrong. Laurent let me go back to my family._

"Hush, girl," Victoria hissed at me in warning.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella."

I desperately tried not to think about their names and the fact that Bella was human. I had gotten better at hiding my thoughts but in order to hide something this big without raising a red flag, I had to instead focus on the pain. My family didn't want me anymore. I had hurt them too much.

"Do you have room for three more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

 _Wait three, what were they planning on doing with me?_

My dad's tone matched Laurent's fake one as he answered. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area long?"

"We're heading north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

I noticed that everyone was slowly relaxing except for me. _Had I seriously hurt Jasper to the point where he refused to use his gift on me? I'm so sorry Jazz._

"What's your hunting range?"

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permeant residence nearby. There's another permeant settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly before James began to speak. "Permeate because you refuse to be real vampires, correct?" It wasn't really a question.

My family looked at me in disappointment, even Bella looked mad.

 _Please let me go!_

Of course, I was ignored.

Dad's friendly tone was gone. "Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can discuss this comfortably?"

"That sounds very interesting, but I think we'll pass on interacting with humans," Laurent declined Carlisle's offer with a wave of his hand.

"There will be no humans, we can show you the way if you run with us, and Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to the Jeep.""

That's when everything went to hell.

A breeze blew through, ruffling Bella's hair and causing James to suddenly turn, nostrils flaring.

My family surrounded Bella in a protective circle then, all of the snarling as James lurched forwards towards Bella.

"Stop!" Laurent suddenly exclaimed and Victoria released my shoulders as I walked forwards.

"Elizabeth, don't!" my dad warned in a hard voice that I had never heard him use before as I lifted my hand pointing it towards Bella.

 _I'm so sorry daddy._

"You brought a snack. Give her to us. We get her either way, and you wouldn't hurt your family, would you?"

"Elizabeth, stop it, now!" Alice's voice held an anger in it that I'd never heard before. Sure, she had been mad at me plenty of times before, but never this cold, heartless anger that sent a chill down my spine.

"She can hear you but she's not going to listen," Laurent said as tears started to force their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

 _I can't stop. I'm going to hurt Bella. I'm going to hurt my family. I have to stop!_

Suddenly Esme and Carlisle's eyes softened and Esme relaxed slightly. The two shared a knowing look before Carlisle whispered something too softly for me to understand.

"Alright," Laurent relented, "I can see we've outstayed our welcome. James, Victoria, Elizabeth."

Victoria leaned backwards on her heels slightly before jumping backward and following Laurent, while James snarled before following.

 _No, let me stay!_

I moved to follow them, still silently crying before suddenly Alice reached out and pulled me against her chest holding me in an iron grip.

I instantly started struggling before dad spoke again.

"And the girl stays with us."

 _The girl? Ouch._

"Ha, fine. She's broken anyway. And in exchange, we will not hunt in your range."

Alice's arms wrapped around me impossibly tighter.

* * *

As soon as James, Victoria, and Laurent left with Dad, Mom, Jasper, and Rosalie following them, Alice instantly picked me up while Edward swung Bella over his shoulder and they ran to the jeep, Emmett following closely behind.

We reached the jeep in impossibly short time and Edward and Alice quickly put us in the back of the jeep before doing the set belts and taking off down the path that was not quite considered a road.

Alice was in the passengers seat beside Edward while I was in the back next to Bella and Emmett.

"Lizzie?" Bella asked once the jeep was moving, her voice quivering slightly from fear.

I stared back at her with dull lifeless eyes. I was completely lifeless except for my breathing. Besides that, I didn't even move.

Bella grabbed my hand for a second before quickly jumping back as if she had been burned.

She hissed in pain.

"Bella don't touch her," Edward said in annoyance.

 _Her?! I didn't even deserve a name anymore._

Bella was silent for a while before she finally asked, "Where are we going?"

No one answered her.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" Bella shouted at him when she realized that he wasn't going to answer.

"We have to get you away from here -far away- now," Edward finally answered her, trying, and failing, to stay calm.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" Bella continued to shout at him as she struggled with the harness.

"Emmett," Edward said grimly.

Emmett reached out and grabbed Bella's hands effectively ending her struggle.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this." Bella was shouting at him, still.

"I have to Bella, now please be quiet," Edward was pleading with her now.

"I won't! You have to take me back -Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family -Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down, Bella," Edward's voice was cold. "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" Bella began to struggle against Emmett again as she shouted at Edward.

"Edward, pull over," Alice spoke calmly for the first time.

Edward glared at her before speeding up.

"Edward, let's just talk this through," Alice continued to be calm and reasonable.

"You don't understand," Edward roared in frustration. He was so loud that I thought I was going to lose my hearing as his voice echoed off the metal walls of the jeep.

"He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see_ that? He's a tracker!"

 _What's a tracker?_

"Pull over, Edward," Alice's tone was reasonable but had a ring of authority in it that I had rarely heard before. "Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession -and he wants her, Alice- her _specifically_. He begins the hunt for Bella tonight. Not to mention he wants Elizabeth back too. He gets immunity to the laws so long as he watches her and makes sure she isn't discovered. He has mind control, Alice. They all do over her. Did you _see_ that?!"

"He doesn't know where-"

Edward cut Alice off. "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? How long do you think before he uses Elizabeth to get to her? _She's_ a weakness that _you_ brought in this car to endanger Bella! His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

 _I really did break my relationship with my family beyond repair._

Bella suddenly gasped. "Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!"

"She's right," Alice agreed.

Suddenly, I felt a strange tugging in the back of my head. Like someone or something was trying to hold me back but failing. Then I remembered what Victoria had told me at one point. "We had to get close to the school grounds to get you. The telekinesis has a range."

"R-r-range," I stuttered out and everyone turned to me in confusion and amazement. "T-the tel-telekinesis has a r-range."

It took so much effort to talk and I was out of breath and sweating by the time I finished.

"I'm… I'm not a w-weakness, E-Edward."

"Well, you sure don't sound like you're free of their control to me. It could be just a trick or maybe you were friends with them since the beginning. Maybe this is all just an act."

 _Did he really think that of me?_

"Edward! Pull over now!" The calm was gone from Alice's voice.

"Now, Edward!" Emmett added when the car continued to move.

Edward suddenly slammed on the brakes sending Bella and I flying forward.

"There are no other options," Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled back at Edward angrily.

Edward ignored her completely.

"We have to take them back," Emmett finally spoke.

"No, Elizabeth endangers us all, but Bella most of all." Edward was absolute.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her. And Lizzie was you baby sister for seven years. You trusted her and in exchange, she trusted you with her life. Do you remember when Carlisle and Esme first brought her home? The tiny eight-year-old who was terrified of us before she even knew what we were? Who was terrified that we were going to hurt her? Who wouldn't eat for a week and wouldn't talk to anybody? Well, she found out our when _we_ nearly killed _her_ , and yet she still learned to trust you. To trust all of us and now _we_ need to trust _her_."

"He'll wait for us. For a weakness, and did you forget what Elizabeth said to us five days ago!? _Five days,_ Emmett. And then she disappeared only to reappear and try to kill Bella. I do remember that girl, Emmett, but she's not the same girl that's in this car now."

"We can wait too, Edward, and just look at her. She is the same girl. The same one who you would tease by driving too fast on the way home from school, the one who you would help through her nightmares, the one who you watched over twenty-four hours of Frozen with because it was the first movie she ever saw and it helped her get over her fears, the one who you help with her homework when she misses school or doesn't understand the lesson, the one who you watch over and protect, the one who you _love_."

"You didn't see- you don't understand she helped them. She gave them information. He's unshakeable once he commits to a hunt and she's already told him everything. We'd have to kill him."

Emmett didn't seem upset by the idea of killing him. "That's an option."

"And the female, she's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too. _Your sister_ as well."

That stung more than anything else he has said tonight. I wasn't Edwards sister. I was just a person who he _used_ to love and trust.

"Edward, she's your sister as well. You know she won't fight with them. We'll keep them both safe. There's enough of us to take them on."

"There's another option," Alice cut in quietly.

Edward turned on her in fury. "There -is -no -other -option!"

Emmett, Bella, and I all stared at him in shock while he and Alice had a staring contest of sorts.

As the two of them faced off, I shakily reached my hands out to Emmett.

He quickly released Bella's hands before reaching over and hugging me.

"I'm s-so sorry, I didn't m-mean t-to hurt y-you. Any o-of you," I said to Emmett yet at the same time it was directed towards the rest of my family plus Bella.

"Not your fault, little sis," Emmett replied as I leaned against his chest. His skin no longer felt cold but I didn't think about that, instead turning to Bella.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Bella, I d-didn't want t-to h-hurt you."

"I know you didn't," she replied softly. "And Edward know that too. Just wait and he'll come around." She reached her hand out to me and I took it, squeezing her hand lightly in thanks.

"But seriously," her small smile turned teasing. "I think you're colder than a vampire, Miss Ice Queen. And your eyes are dark, just like Edward's when he's thirsty"

I shrugged lightly. "It's cold in the car band I have no clue about my eyes."

Alice turned to me then, apparently done with her mental conversation. "Lizzie, the heat's turned all the way up. It has been since we got into the car."

"Okay, let's figure this out later. For now, does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella asked as she released my hand.

"No," Edward growled and Alice glared at him.

Bella also glared at Edward before continuing. "You take me back."

"No," Edward interrupted.

Bella continued to glare at him. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching and Lizzie can pack while we wait and then we run. He'll follow us out and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take us any damned place you want."

"That's not a bad idea, really," Emmett sounded a bit surprised.

"It might work- and we can't simply leave your father unprotected. You know that," Alice said.

"It's too dangerous -I don't want him within a hundred miles of her. He could easily take advantage of Elizabeth if she really was being controlled."

"Edward, he's not getting through us. And if it makes you feel better Alice can run Lizzie home," Emmett sounded really confident.

Alice glanced into the future for a minute. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try and wait for us to leave either of them alone."

"So we can't trust Elizabeth then. No matter what he can use her. Willing or not, it won't take him long to figure out that we aren't going to leave _Bella_ alone."

"I _demand_ that you take me home," Bella directed at Edward before continuing in a much smaller voice. "Please."

"You're leaving tonight whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross that doorstep. Alice will run Elizabeth home. She won't come with us though and once she's out of this car, she isn't allowed within twenty feet of Bella. She's a liability no matter if she was a willing participant or not."

The jeep rumbled to life as I opened my mouth to protest. Bella beat me to it.

"Edward, she's not safe alone, she has to come with us. She's your sister, she's not going to put me in danger. I'm in just as much danger as I would be if I were with Jasper or Rosalie or even Alice. She loves you unconditionally and deep down you know that she wasn't willing. When we went to Port Angeles" -I suppressed a shudder- "she lied, but she lied to keep your secret and even in her lies there was truth. Do you know what she said when I asked about her family? She said 'Rosalie and Jasper are my older biological siblings and Emmett, Alice, and Edward are my adoptive siblings, but I love my family. Adoptive or otherwise.' Can you tell which part of that was a lie? Cause I can tell you that it wasn't the ending. She didn't lie about loving you, Edward."

"Fine," Edward relented reluctantly. "Although she's not allowed near you without one of us watching."

I mouthed 'thank you' to Bella and she smiled in response.

* * *

The quick ride to Bella's house was filled with a tense silence aside from a quick argument between everyone -excluding me- on who was going with Bella and where they were going.

All too soon, Edward pulled the jeep into Bella's driveway and parked beside her car.

We all climbed out, although my body didn't have complete control back yet and I stumbled more than Bella.

The last time that I tripped Alice caught my arms gently before lifting me up onto her back.

"Come on, Edward's got this and you need to pack as well," She whispered quietly as she took off at full speed away from Bella's house.

We made it home in record time and after the dizziness subsided I quickly ran up the porch steps and into the house.

I walked into the house, hiding slightly behind Alice as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Carlisle, Esme," Alice called out quietly and suddenly the rest if my family minus Edward and Emmett was standing around us.

"Edward and Bella are packing, they're going to come here and them we'll lead the tracker away. Then the rest of us will take Bella and Lizzie to Phenix."

"You're feeling better?" Rosalie questioned me softly after hearing Alice's short version of the plan.

"Mmm. And I-I'm so s-sorry about what I s-said. All of y-you are my family a-and I l-love you."

 _Why can't I just talk normally!?_

"We love you too, sweetheart," Esme reached forward and hugged me tightly.

"Not E-Edward," I mumbled quietly.

"No, your brother loves you dearly," My mom reassured but I shook my head.

"N-not my b-brother anymore ap-apparently."

"We'll talk more about this later, for now, you need to pack.," Alice cut in grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.

Once we were in my room Alice thrust a medium sized duffle bag at me.

"Pack the first things that you see, we're leaving as soon as Bella and Edward get here," She ordered before disappearing from my room.

I did exactly as Alice said, throwing my closet doors open forcefully before quickly shoving the first clothes that I touched into the bag until it was almost full.

After I had enough clothes I moved over to my bathroom and quickly filled the remainder of the space in my bag with toiletries.

I yanked the zipper on the bag shut before Alice came back into my room with a handful of clothes. "You change and then go downstairs and give your clothes to Rose. It will mess with the hunter's sense of smell."

I nodded and she once again disappeared from my room.

I quickly changed into Alice's light gray tank top and dark wash jeans before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

Everyone was downstairs, Bella included and after I tossed my old clothes at Rosalie and stood beside Bella. She reached down and squeezed my hand in a comforting manner and I smiled back at her as everyone around us discussed the plan.

"Alice, Jasper, Elizabeth- take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

My siblings nodded and my dad continued.

"We'll take the Jeep. Alice, will they take the bait?"

Everyone -including me- turned to watch my sister as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still.

Finally, she opened her eyes. "He'll track you. The woman and Laurent will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that," Alice said in a certain voice.

"Let's go." My dad began to walk towards the garage and I followed him to give Bella and Edward some privacy as they kissed.

Then suddenly Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were gone. I turned back to Bella and she had tears running noiselessly down her face.

I walked back over to Bella and hugged her until my mom's phone rang.

"Now," she said and Rose briefly touched my shoulder before stalking out the door as my mom kissed me on the top of my head before brushing Bella's cheek softly and following her daughter out the door.

Everyone stood extremely still as we waited until Alice's phone buzzed. It seemed like it was at her ear before it made any sound.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." Alice vanished as soon as she was finished talking.

"You're wrong you know. Both of you," Jasper said quietly and I glanced up at my big brother in interest.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"I can feel what you two are feeling now- Bella, you are worth it and Lizzie, you're not a danger to us."

"I'm not," Bella mumbled as I said nothing. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

"Your wrong," Jasper repeated, smiling kindly at Bella before turning to me. "And Elizabeth Amelia, I'm warning you now, you better stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault and everyone knows that."

His voice was both teasing and serious at the same time, almost as if he was trying to cheer me up but at the same time trying to prove that I was wrong.

The suddenly Alice was back without a sound as she held her arms out to Bella.

"May I?" she asked as I walked over to Jasper and climbed onto his back.

"You're the first to ask permission," Bella smiled wryly.

Alice picked up Bella and then suddenly we were flying out the door with all the lights still turned on behind us. Then suddenly I was leaving everything I had known to be comforting and soothing. Are family was split up and we were on the run.

In an instant, everything in my life changed.

* * *

 **Wow, so I really did hate writing Edward in this chapter. He was under a lot of stress from James' coven and Lizzie disappearing, and as a result, he wasn't very kind. Despite how mean I made Edward in this chapter, he is one of my favorite Cullens and hopefully he'll start trusting Lizzie again really soon. I hope you enjoyed and please follow, favorite, and review! Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	12. Rewrite

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh my gosh, it's been so long! I am so very very sorry for that. Especially because I was irregularly updating other fanfictions besides this one. My life has just been crazy as of late and it felt like I had lost all my inspiration for this particular story. Particularly whenever I would go back and read parts. I would see where I could have made the storyline so much better and felt bad because it felt like I was cheating you guys on this story. So I know that this probably isn't what you guys want to hear, but I have decided to rewrite this story. Later today (in the morning for me because it's currently 1 am) I will be putting up the first rewritten chapter under a new title. Again, I am so sorry for the wait and if this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I hope y'all will give the new story a chance before giving up on me completely.**


End file.
